Um pedido de namoro
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Doce. Suave. Arrebatador. Uma história de amor entre Draco e Gina provando que o amor vence todos os obstáculos. Até mesmo quando algo inesperado e assustador ocorre. E em meio a isso tudo, acontece UM PEDIDO DE NAMORO.
1. Um pedido de namoro parte I e II

**Um pedido de namoro**

_Gina e Draco tem seus destinos esbarrados. Draco é convertido para o bem por Gina. Fim de guerra. Lúcio Malfoy morto. Seis meses de puro amor. Mas para Draco não é suficiente saber que Gina o amo e vice-versa. Ele quer poder dizer que aquele amor é realmente verdadeiro, que ele se importa, que para ele é especial. Nada melhor para isso do que UM PEDIDO DE NAMORO._

Você é a única mulher que me satisfaz. 

Não há no mundo alguém tão especial, 

Com uns olhos que brilham como um raio de sol. 

**MC Pereira - Eu amo você**

25/06/05Sábado de uma maravilhosa manhã de agosto. O raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto que Draco, por ser monitor-chefe, usufruía de um particular. Draco abriu seus olhos lentamente e ainda deu algumas piscadas para saber se aquilo tudo era real mesmo. Já fazia seis meses. Seis meses de pura felicidade, por mais que houvesse brigas e discussões, o amor sempre prevalecia. Seis meses e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que era tudo real mesmo. Às vezes sentia como se não fosse merecedor. Merecedor do quê? Daquele incrível ruivinha sorridente, de lábios vermelhos e carnudos, cabelos longos e encaracolados, olhos cor de chocolate. Aquele ruivinha que havia feito com que ele descobrisse que podia ser ele mesmo, que havia-o feito desafiar o pai e ir para o lado do bem enquanto era tempo, aquela ruivinha que havia despertado sentimentos que ele não achava que fosse possível sentir. Aquela mesma ruivinha que dormia profundamente ali, ao seu lado, tranqüila abraçada ao corpo dele. Incrivelmente aconchegada. Ainda por alguns minutos Draco ficou admirando os longos cílios ruivos da garota ali encontrada e lembrou-se da noite anterior. Eles haviam roubado suco de abóbora e sapos de chocolate com os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts que trabalhavam na cozinha e ido para o quarto de Draco, sorrateiramente apesar de não haver mais nada que impedisse o casal de espalhar para os quatro ventos que estavam juntos, ou seja, Lúcio Malfoy, eles ainda não o haviam feito. Ainda esperavam o momento certo para contar a Rony e toda a família Weasley e a Narcisa, mãe de Draco, que o mesmo tinha certeza que não iria se importar, ao contrário, até gostaria de Gina. Narcisa, afinal, era muito mais Black do que Malfoy. E Draco estava começando a suspeitar que também era assim. Já no quarto de Draco, haviam começado a comer e a conversar, rir, namorar. Até que começaram a ver um filme e Gina acabou pegando no solo, ali, sentada entre as pernas de Malfoy, aconchegada por seus braços. Draco havia se sentido tão bem estando ali com ela, quietinhos, abraçadinhos vendo filme, que resolveu apenas pô-la na cama e deitar-se ao seu lado. E agora, já de manhã cedo, ela ainda estava ali, ao seu lado. E era assim que Draco queria tê-la: sempre ao seu lado. Nunca mais deixaria ela escapar. Como quase acontecera, quando seu pai exigira que ele virasse um comensal e ele não sabia o que fazer. Mas foi com esse mesmo sentimento, o de perder Gina pois sabia que ela não aceitaria um namorado comensal, e também porque sinceramente, não era o que ele queria, ele desafiou tudo e todos. E a sorte foi que logo depois, ocorreu uma batalha entre Harry Potter e Voldemort, onde seu pai, Lúcio, morreu. E Draco sentiu que mesmo se não o tivesse ocorrido, ele enfrentaria o que precisasse, mas nunca, nem sequer por um minuto, faria algo em que pudesse correr o risco de não ter mais Gina ao seu lado. Foi então, no meio de todas essas divagações e lembranças que a ruivinha acordou:

Bom dia, ruivinha. - sussurrou Draco ao pé do ouvido da mesma e logo após dando-lhe um beijo extremamente delicado e cheio de carinho nos lábios. Realmente aquela garota mexia com ele. Nunca em todos os seus dezessete anos de vida havia se sentido dessa maneira com qualquer outra garota. Gina Weasley que ironia do destino! era única, e isso a tornava extremamente especial.

Hum... - disse ela, sorrindo com o beijo dado tão espontaneamente. - Nossa, se eu soubesse que você acorda tão bem assim suas convidadas eu dormiria aqui mais vezes.

Ei, você foi minha _única _convidada. Nunca trouxe nenhuma outra garota aqui. - Draco resolveu frisar bem a palavra única, para que Gina entendesse muito bem o sentido daquela palavra para ele. - Mas se você quiser, eu posso te receber muito melhor... - disse Draco, puxando Gina mais para si, com um sorriso malicioso.

Muito engraçadinho você, Sr.Malfoy. - disse ela afastando-se. - Mas caso não tenha percebido que dormi fora da Torre da Grifinória e se eu não aparecer lá quando todos já estiverem acordados, eu estarei em maus lençóis. Mirela não vai conseguir encobrir essa.

Draco sabia o que ela queria dizer. Ninguém sabia sobre eles. Bom, quase ninguém, apenas Zabini que havia se revelado um grande amigo, também porque ele estava namorando um grifinória, que coincidentemente era a melhor amiga de Gina outra ironia do destino, Mirela, a qual Gina mencionara. As duas viviam se protegendo, assim como ele e Zabini também faziam. E os passeios para Hogsmead estavam sendo muito mais divertidos naqueles últimos meses, ele e Zabini saíam escondidos, assim como Gina e Mirela e se encontravam em um lugar muito distante e jogavam conversa fora, namoravam, trocavam confidências, haviam se tornado muito amigos, os quatro. Draco se sentia feliz por isso, porque fora Gina quem encorajara a amizade dele com Zabini. Ele tinha que admitir, desde que aquela ruivinha havia esbarrado em sua vida, a mesma só estava mudando para melhor. Já tinha até amigos verdadeiros em quem confiar. E isso era reconfortante. Mas mesmo assim, nem tudo era um mar de rosa e ele ainda não podia pegar na mão de Gina nos corredores, muito menos roubar-lhe um beijo nos intervalos das aulas. Tinha tanta coisa que Draco queria fazer, mas ainda não podia.

- Tudo bem. Eu te deixo ir. - disse ele por fim, soltando sua mão da de Gina. - Mas só porque eu estou de bom humor hoje. - sorriu ele, aquele sorriso sincero, que havia começado a surgir em suas feições Malfonianas. N/A: de onde eu tirei isso me0 de000s? o.0 Por Merlin... :X

- Olha... Draco de bom humor? - disse Gina, ironizando. E Draco sorriu ao ver isso, ao menos não era só ele que estava aprendendo com ela, a mesma também estava aprendendo com ele. - Isso não se ve todo dia. Posso saber porque o Sr. Bom Humor veio dar o ar da graça? - gracejou ela.

- Ah... nada demais... - respondeu ele, fingindo indiferença. - A não ser que uma ruivinha amanheceu aqui em meus lençóis. - Vendo o olhar reprovador de Gina, porque ele havai feito pouco caso. - E é claro, por causa da imagem que eu vi ao acordar, que foi a de uma deusa ruiva, de olhos fechados dormindo profundamente, parecendo um anjo. - Com isso ele desarmou Gina completamente e sorriu vitorioso.

- Tudo bem. Eu admito. Você sabe como me deixar completamente sem argumentos. - disse Gina, aproximando-se de Draco que a essa altura já estava de pé, e passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enlaçando-o enquanto o mesmo a abraçava pela cintura.

Draco estreitou-a bem apertado por entre seus braços e beijou-a longamente. Como se estivesse esperando aquele beijo por muito, muito tempo.

- Tem certeza que eu só vou poder te ver de novo a noite? - disse ele, fazendo muxoxo.

- Certeza absoluta. - disse ela, firme, mas a expressão também demonstrando que sentiria saudade. - Tenho que terminar vários trabalhos.

- Ok. Eu também tenho, mas nem por isso vou deixar de sentir sua falta... - disse, agora depositando vários beijos no pescoço da ruiva, fazendo-a rir, sentia cócegas e ele gostava de ouvir o som da risada dela. Era revigorante.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua. Mas pense o seguinte: eu não vou estar deixando de pensar em você nem por um segundo. - disse ela, toda carinhosa. O que fez o coração de Draco se enternecer mais do que já havia se enternecido por ela. - A menos que apareça um garoto mais bonito que você esbarre comigo na biblioteca e...

Draco tapou-lhe a boca suavemente com os dedos, fazendo-a parar de falar. Colocou no rosto uma expressão séria.

- Você quase conseguiu fazer eu acreditar por um momento, apenas, que eu era o dono dos seus pensamentos. E isso teria feito valer o meu dia. - É claro que ele não estava bravo, só queria ver a reação dela.

A mesma ficou séria também, de brincadeira, claro. Afinal, conhecia a figura a sua frente.

- Pois então pode tirar essa expressão rabugenta do rosto e colocar um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Sr. Malfoy. Porque eu só estava bricando e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas se você quiser uma massagem em seu ego, então lá vai: Você realmente é o dono dos meus pensamentos.

Draco realmente sorriu de orelha a orelha e disse:

- Muito bom saber disso, Srta. Weasley. Mas eu não queria uma massagem no ego e sim saber se era seguro eu dizer que você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

Gina ficou sem fala. Sim, ele havia desarmado-a de novo. E como a mesma continuava sem fala, ele prosseguiu:

- E agora que eu já falei o que eu tinha pra falar e de repente temos uma Weasley muda em meu quarto, vou ser obrigado a te expulsar, por mais que eu queira que fique, porque já estava ficando tarde e não queremos que dêem por sua falta.

Foi então que Gina saiu do transe, pulou no pescoço de Draco e disse:

- Ai, seu tolo, você é adora me ver se graça. Pois fique sabendo que você também é a coisinha mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu na minha vida e eu amo você. - disse isso e deu um selinho rápido nos lábios dele e saiu porta afora.

Minutos depois, aquela última frase ainda ressonava em sua cabeça 'eu amo você'. Ela havia dito aquilo sem perceber. E com tanta naturalidade! Seria mesmo verdade? Ela realmente havia dito aquilo ou fora apenas sua imaginação? Ela o amava. Não, não era mentira. Ela realmente dissera aquilo e ele estava confuso. Sim, aquelas últimos seis meses haviam sido ótimos. Ou melhor, estavam. Porque com Gina era o contrário dos que havia acontecido com as outras, ele nunca se cansava, muito pelo contrário, cada dia ele descobria algo novo. E por mais que ele ficasse assustado em admitir, cada dia ele se apaixonava mais ainda.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Lá estava ela, concentradíssima procurando um livro na estante, que Draco não fazia a mínima de qual poderia ser, mas com certeza, já que ela estava na seção de histórias, deveria ser algum de romance. Fazia exatamente um mês que estavam juntos. Draco observou-a de longe, os cabelos ruibvos, logo abaixo dos ombros caindo-lhe sobre os olhos chocolate, e aquele corpo escultural e sexy que ela nem se dava conta de que tinha. Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando, sorrateiramente, para que ninguém percebesse aonde ele estava indo. _

_- Me encontre nas últimas estantes da biblioteca que eu quero falar com você. - sussurrou ele para a ruiva, rapidamente, para que ninguém pudesse ver e/ou escutar. _

_Demorou um pouco para Gina associar o que estava acontecendo, às vezes ela era meio desligada mesmo, mas minutos depois lá estava ela em frente a ele, tentando não sorrir e parecer zangada. Eles haviam brigado na noite anterior. Mas Draco não queria ficar brigado com ela, porém, ainda não sabia o porquê. _

_- Espero você ter uma boa explicação para isto, Malfoy. - rugiu ela entre dentes. - Porque eu estava muito ocupada, sabe? E eu não sou qualquer uma que você pode brinca e... Ah, esqueça! Mas afinal, o que você queria me falar? - perguntou ela, olhando fixamente para dentro dos olhos azuis cinzentos dele. _

_- Isto. - disse ele puxando-a pela cintura e colando o corpo dela ao dele num beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Gina correspondeu à altura, colando-se ainda mais ao corpo dele e com um mão em sua nunca aproximando-o mais fazendo o beijo ficar cada vez mais intenso e a outra mão passeando pelos lisos cabelos loiros que ele tinha e ela tanto gostava. _

_E foi naquele momento, com aquele olhar achocolatado que ela dirigiu a ele e aquele beijo tão apaixonado juntamente com todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que ele estava sentindo, que percebeu o quanto gostava daquela Weasley pobretona. A Weasley número sete. A Weasley nojenta de cabelos de fogo. A Weasley sexy. A Weasley sorridente e simpática. A Weasley que fazia ele gostar de quem ele era. A Weasley que havia conquistado o coração de um Malfoy por ser exatamente do jeito que era, somente ela. _

**---FLASHBACK---**

E foi nesse misto de presente e passado que Draco confirmou que o que sentia desde aquele tempo havia apenas aumentado. Dia após dia. Mês após mês. Aquela garota era tudo o que ele queria e precisava e mais um pouco. Ela sabia o que ele sentia com apenas um olhar. Sabia do que ele precisava com apenas um beijo. E com um simples toque suave que ele dava em sua face, uma felicidade invadia-o de tal maneira. Que ele percebeu que o que sentia por ela não podia ser nada mais, nada menos do que AMOR.

Amor? Malfoys nunca se apegavam a nada. Nunca amavam. Ninguém nunca havia-o amado antes além de sua mãe, que não era muito de demonstrações afetivas apenas agora haviam começado um relacionamento mais afetuoso, já que o seu pai não estava mais lá para incomodar. Pior, ele nunca havia amado ninguém. E agora aquela bomba. Aquele sentimento invadindo o seu coração. Então era isso o amor. Aquela felicidade e tristeza ao menos tempo. Aquela sensação de poder e submissão. Sentir-se desejado e desprezado ao mesmo tempo. Sentir-se só quando a pessoa amada não está junto de ti. Sim, agora todos aqueles clichês faziam sentido para ele. Todos, sem nenhum fora da lista. Mas por mais que aquilo fosse interessante por um lado, uma sensação deliciosa, era também assustadora. O que ele faria agora? Como agiria dali em diante? Ele sabia que não queria a Weasley por um dia, muito menos por um ano, ele queria ela pra sempre, ele amava-a. Ele, um Malfoy AMAVA uma Weasley. Mas que de explodisse o resto, que fosse tudo as favas. Ele a amava e não iria abrir mão disso. Não mesmo. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que quase a havia perdido e Gina era a única coisa em toda sua vida que ele não admitiria perder. Porque já havia sentido aquela sensação de quase perda, e não estava nem um pouco afim de sentir a total. Simplesmente não suportaria.

Naquele dia que eu te encontrei,

De outra coisa nunca mais precisei,

assim to melhor, eu mudei por você.

Ai então eu te conheci,

E todo meu amor te prometi,

Agora entao, feliz vou viver.

Eu tenho tanto pra te falar,

Mas se pudesse me escutar,

Eu não consigo, te dizer. 

**Banda Menos 1 - Perder Você**

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Gina tinha uma doença. Bom, ao menos era isso o que ela dizia para quem assistisse ao episódio o qual Draco havia presenciado. E nunca explicava direito para ninguém, que preferia não perguntar. O que acontecia era que desde que Gina havia tido aquele diário o qual Tom Riddle havia mei que a 'possuído', ela tinha sonhos, mas esses sonhos pareciam ser reais e Gina sentia tanta dor, mais tanta dor, seu corpo ficava inerte no chão, como se ela estivesse morta. Isso acontecia principalmente em épocas as quais ela se sentia estressada, pressionada de alguma forma ou alguma preocupação, etc. Em geral, quando não se sentia muito bem emocionalmente. Ela estava estudando para uma prova de História da Magia em um lugar mais afastado do castelo, propositalmente, afinal, estava esperando por Draco já fazia três meses que estavam juntos. Mas a matéria estava tão chata que ela acabou pegando no sono. Porém, ela estava preocupada com a sua nota em Poções, com medo de reprovar. Juntando um mais um. Igual a 'doença'. _

_Quando Draco chegou, viu uma Gina pálida se contorcendo no chão e chorando muito, ela devia estar sentindo muita, muita dor. Em meio a isso tudo, ela devia ter mordido o lábio, pois o mesmo sangrava muito. Draco ficou extremamente desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Correu desesperado ao encontro da ruiva inerte no chão e abraçou-a por trás, como se a estivesse ninando-a. _

_- Gina... Gininha... por favor, Gina, acorda! - dizia ele, desesperado. Ele estava chorando! Ele, um Malfoy, chorando! - Acorda, vamos, acorda! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, vamos! Você quer ganhar um presente, não quer? Eu sei que você gosta de ganhar presentes, eu sei. Gina... por favor, não me deixe. _

_Sabia que ela não estava morta, apesar de estar num tipo de transe, mas não tinha mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo e estava preocupado, o que na verdade é pouco para o que ele estava sentindo. Sentia como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento, o que não achava que fosse possível até alguns minutos antes e essa cruel verdade de que pudesse acontecer qualquer coisa a Gina qualquer momento fez com que ele percebesse o quão desamparado ficaria se algo de ruim acontecesse aquela ruivinha que lhe tirava o fôlego e pior, havia roubado seu coração, que ele nem sabia que ainda existia dentro de si. _

_Ele tentava desesperadamente achar uma solução, saber o que fazer. Não podia levá-la à Madame Promfey, porque simplesmente ela não parava quieta e também não podia chamar ninguém, porque não queria deixá-la sozinha. Mas então, enquando ele estava naquela indecisão, Gina acordou, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. _

_- Draco... - sussurou ela, ainda fraca, com aqueles lábios vermelhos, por causa do sangue que dali havia escorrido. _

_Draco apertou-a ainda mais entre os braços, ainda com lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pela sua face. Gina percebeu isso e sorriu:_

_- Você está chorando... - e dizendo isso passou seus dedos pelo rosto dele. _

_- E isso é bom? - conseguiu dizer ele, por fim. Mas ela não respondeu, e nem precisou. Porque eles se entendiam assim, com meias palavras. E ele sabia perfeitamente o que Gina queria dizer, ele nunca havia chorado e agora chorava por ela, o que demonstrava o quanto ela era especial e o quanto a mesma se sentira lisonjeada com isso. _

_Depois de alguns minutos, os dois ainda abraçados, Gina se recompôs, porém ainda um pouco fraca. Sentou-se no meio das pernas de Draco e o mesmo, muito sério, perguntou:_

_- O que aconteceu aqui, Ginevra?_

_- Eu tenho uma doença. - disse, simplesmente. Mas Draco não iria se dar por vencido e ela sabia disso. _

_- Pois eu nunca vi ou ouvi falar-se sobre nada do tipo, e eu quero saber porque tenho de estar preparado caso isto venha a acontecer numa próxima vez, o que espero profundamente que não aconteça. _

_- Irá acontecer, Draco. - disse ela, suspirando infeliz. Ele sentiu que ela iria contar toda a verdade agora, porque sabia que a mesma não conseguia mentir para ele. - Eu tenho esses 'ataques' digamos assim, praticamente toda vez que me sinto abalada emocionalmente, mas abalada no sentido ruim da palavra. E sim, eu sei que você não acredita que isto seja uma doença e sim, você está certo: não é uma doença. - E Gina relatou tudo para ele, porque tinha isso e tudo mais. - Você foi a única pessoa para qual eu contei isso, Draco. Por favor, não conte a ninguém. - pediu ela, com um olhar suplicante._

_- Pra quem eu contaria, afinal? - ela deu de ombros. - E sua família?_

_- Eles não sabem. Nunca aconteceu nada disso comigo em casa, acho que é porque lá sempre me sinto bem, perto da minha família._

_Então Draco começou a se ligar de algumas coisas. No começo, quando eles haviam começado a ficar juntos, Gina às vezes chegava atrasada ou até mesmo não comparecia. Ele ficava irritado e até mesmo triste, achando que ele não era tão importante assim para ela, o quanto ela era para ele. _

_- Sim, Draco. No começo eu estava tendo muito mais desses ataques porque estava nervosa. Eu achava que você só queria brincar comigo e depois tinha medo que os outros descobrissem. - Draco fez uma expressão preocupada, que deveria ter sido captada por Gina, pois a mesma logo falou: - Mas agora está tudo bem. Não foi por isso que eu fiquei assim hoje, foi porque eu estou com medo de reprovar em poções. _

_Draco suspirou aliviado e disse:_

_- Ora, isso eu posso te ajudar. - e sorriu, simplesmente. Mas logo voltou a expressão séria de antes e disse: - Ginevra, nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso, juntos, entende? Você não pode se extressar por qualquer coisinha preocupante que aparece em sua vida, senão você vai ter esses ataques constantemente. _

_- Já pensei sobre isso. - disse ela, também assumindo uma postura séria. - Eu tentei, mas não consigo. - suspirou, triste._

_- Eu vou te ajudar. _

_- Obrigada, Draco. - disse ela, aconchegando-se ainda mais. - Mas, sinceramente, não quero falar sobre isso agora. Você disse que tinha um presente, estou certa, não? - sorriu ela, toda contente, como uma criança. E Draco fez o mesmo, adorava aquele sorriso. Adorava aqueles olhos. Adorava tudo nela. E por um lado, mesmo sendo uma adoração meio estranha, gostava até da 'doença' dela pois assim podia cuidar da mesma e assumir uma posição superprotetora e mais carinhosa ainda sem se entregar, ou seja, assumir que ela era muito, mas muito importante pra ele. _

_- Sim, eu não tinha. Eu tenho. - foi então que tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequena. Tipo aquelas de anel, Gina abriu um enorme sorriso. Mas então quando abriu a caixinha, por um momento, Draco jurara ter visto decepção em seu olhar que logo foi desfeita dando lugar a um sorriso maior ainda: - Então, - perguntou ele - gostou dos brincos?_

_- Se gostei? - perguntou ela, toda animada. - Adorei! - e dizendo isso beijou-o apaixonadamente nos lábios. _

**---FLASHBACK---**

Draco tentou concentrar-se no que tinha para fazer. Estando tão avoado como estava ultimamente havia acumulado vários lições e trabalhos que estavam por fazer. Teria um longo sábado pela frente na biblioteca. Bom, seu único consolo é que a noite poderia se encontrar novamente com a sua querida ruivinha dona dos seus pensamentos e, coração.

No banho, as palavras voltaram à sua mente. Não queriam sair dali. Se ela amava ele e ele, obviamente amava ela... Qual era o problema? Porque ele se sentia naquele impasse? Não sabia dizer. E no meio de tantas divagações terminou seu banho e vestiu-se rapidamente, indo encontrar-se com Zabini no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Juntos desceram para o Salão Principal afim de tomar o café-da-manhã antes de irem para a tortura da biblioteca fazerem o que tinham para fazer.

Sentado a mesa da Sonserina, Draco observava de longe Gina conversando animadamente com a sangue-ruim da Granger e o santo Potter juntamente com o irmão cabeça vermelha, Rony. Draco setiu um estalo, se eles fossem tornar público aquele.. aquele... _relacionamento, _seria obrigado a aturar aquelas criaturinhas grifinórias com quem Gina andava. Teria que agir decentemente com eles. E isso seria muito difícil. Já seus amigos não tinha problema, afinal, o que único que possuía era Zabini, que se encontrava na mesma situação que ele.

- Draco! - chamou Zabini. - Ô apaixonado, dá pra prestar atenção no que eu tô falando? - provocou o amigo, vendo que o olhar deste se encontrava pousado em uma certa ruivinha sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

- Desculpa, Zabini. Pode falar.

Então Zabini contou que ele e Mirela haviam começado a namorar. Ele finalmente tinha tomado coragem de assumir que os seus sentimentos por ela eram realmente mais do que um simples gostar e queria um compromisso sério. Zabini iria levá-la para conhecer a sua família e vice-versa e quando tuvo já estivesse ajeitado enfim poderiam andar juntos publicamente.

Draco ficou feliz pelo amigo. Aquilo era tudo o que ele mais queria no mundo. Há uns tempos vinha percebendo como ele estava estranho, pensativo, deveria ser isso então, aquela confusão de sentimentos. Exatamente como Draco estava se sentindo agora. E quando voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, Gina não estava mais lá. E ele tinha a impressão de que sabia exatamente onde ela se encontrava: armário de vassouras.

- Zabini, te encontro mais tarde. - o mesmo sorriu. Sabia exatamente onde Draco estava indo.

Desculpa amor, por não poder ficar mais tempo junto a ti

Desculpa amor, não ser talvez o homem exemplar 

Eu sei, devia dar-te mais do que te dou 

Estar mais aí contigo do que estou

Mas que te amo tens de acreditar... 

Eu penso em ti, onde quer que eu ande penso em ti 

E mesmo aí distante estás em mim 

Basta fechar os olhos para te ver 

Eu penso em ti, pra lá do horizonte penso em ti

E mesmo estando longe estás em mim 

Eu faço amor contigo sem te ter

Desculpa amor, por eu nao estar presente mais do que uma vez 

Desculpa amor, por acordares de noite e eu não estar 

Eu sei, devia deixar tudo e estar aí e renegar a vida que eu escolhi 

Mas que te amo tens de acreditar! 

**DJ Cool - Desculpa amor**

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Fazia quatro meses que eles estavam juntos. Draco se encontrava no mesmo lugar daquela dia, sentado na mesa da Sonserina com Zabini ao seu lado, ambos fingiam conversar sobre algo interessante e ficavam a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, para uma certa ruiva e uma certa morena que faziam a mesma coisa que eles. _

_- Eu vou lá. - disse Draco por fim. - Eu preciso falar com ela. - Ele não sabia porquê, mas sentia que precisava falar com ela. Havia algo estranho no ar, sabia. Ele devia ter feito alguma coisa, mesmo não sabendo o que e precisava desesperadamente falar com ela. _

_- Não, Draco. - retrucou Zabini. - Você não pode ir até lá cara, espera ela fazer alguma coisa. _

_E não deu outra, minutos depois Gina se levantou e olhou-o de relance. Sim, era para ele segui-la. E foi o que ele fez, quando ninguém estava olhando. Ela se encontrava no armário de vassouras. E foi ali que ele entrou:_

_- Gina... - sussurrou ele, aproximando-se para abraça-la, mas a mesma se esquivou. _

_- Draco, precisamos conversar. - disse ela séria, mas tinha uma expressão triste no olhar. _

_Draco também assumiu uma postura séria, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que ela queria conversar, mas devia ser algo muito importante, era difícil ver a Gina sem aquele sorriso maravilhoso, tão iluminado que ele tanto gostava, no rosto. _

_- O que houve, Gina? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se mais dela, mas sem tocá-la. Apenas ficando frente a frente. _

_Gina olhou-o bem no fundo de seus olhos com os dela, achocolatados, como ele costumava dizer. _

_- Draco... você... - ela não encontrava as palavras certas. Respirou fundo e disse que uma só vez, porém, pausadamente. - Você...bom...me disseram que você..Você vai se tornar um comensal, Draco?_

_Aquilo soou como uma facada em seu peito. Como ela sabia daquilo? Deia ter sido o Santo Potter. Lúcio Malfoy estava cada vez mais impaciente, queria que Draco se tornasse um comensal o mais rápido possível, afinal a guerra estava cada vez mais próxima do fim e Voldemort precisava de mais aliados, muitos já haviam morrido. Draco não queria se tornar um aliado, mas também não queria decepcionar o pai. Pois o mesmo poderia fazer algo com Gina, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia que iria decepcioná-la, o que menos queria, mas tinha que dizer a verdade à ela. _

_- Eu realmente não sei, Gina. _

_E então, o mais inesperado aconteceu, Gina começou a chorar descontrolavelmente e atirou-se nos braços dele. O mesmo abraçou-a, reconfortando-a. Estava atortoado, não sabia o que fazer, tudo o que sabia era que queria que ela parasse de chorar. Ou melhor, não queria tê-la feito chorar. _

_- Gininha...- sussurou ele perto do seu ouvido e beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Eu não queria te fazer chorar, Gina. Eu não queria..._

_- Ah, Draco... - disse ela, triste. - Não é sua culpa. Eu que choro por tudo. Eu apenas não queria que você fosse um Comensal, entende? Entrar na guerra já é perigoso e no lado do mal então, é mais perigoso. Eu sei que é o seu destino e que você não quer enfrentar o seu pai e tudo mais.. Muito menos Você-sabe-quem. Mas eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você, Draco. Eu simplesmente não vou suportar, não vou. _

_Aquelas palavras fizeram Draco se sentir como num sonho. Ela realmente se importava com ele e afirmara que sem ele não iria ficar bem. Alguem sentia sua falta. E naquele momento Draco percebeu que enfrentaria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisas mesmo só para ver retornar ao rosto da ruivinha aquele sorriso que ele tanto gostava. Beijou-lhe os lábios calmamente e abraçou-a apertado. _

_- Gina... - disse, sério. - Eu não vou virar um Comensal. Eu vou falar com meu pai. Você sabe que não é o que eu quero. E já está na hora de eu ter uma conversinha com ele. _

_Gina deu um meio sorriso e beijou-o. Palavras não foram mais ditas. Eles apenas ficaram ali, um abraçando o outro. E a conversa que Draco queria ter com o seu pai, nunca chegou. Uma semana depois foi informada a morte de Lúcio Malfoy defendendo seu Lord. Como sempre. E duas semanas a seguir ocorreu o fim da guerra dando alívio para todos. _

**---FLASHBACK---**

Relembrando do mesmo episódia que havia ocorrido há tempos atrás, Draco ficou apreensivo. Não podia ser boa coisa, algum ruim estaria para acontecer. Ele tinha certeza disso. Podia sentir. Assim como daquela vez, não sabia o que havia de errado, mas sabia que algo errado, isso havia. Entrou no armário de vassouras e lá estava ela, assim como ele previra. Ele tentou abraça-la e a mesma esquivou-se. Sim, estava tudo se repetindo e tudo o que ele menos queria, era que isso acontecesse. Porque ele sabia que dessa vez, deveria ser algo muito mais sério.

- Gina...

- Draco, precisamos conversar. - disse ela, deixando os cachos cobrirem boa parte de seu rosto ao baixar a cabeça e olhar para os pés.

Um sentimento dejavú percorreu todas as entranhas de Draco. Ele já havia presenciado todo aquele momento. Mas tinha que seguir adiante, porque não importava o que ele havia feito, mesmo sem querer, ele tinha de consertar.

- Mas o que aconteceu, ruivinha? Porque essa cara? - perguntou ele, referindo-se a expressão séria e triste no rosto da mesma.

- Os meus sonhos voltaram, Draco. - disse ela, sem rodeios. Bem diferente da outra vez. Ela havia amadurecido mais. Ficado mais forte.

Por um momento Draco não soube o que dizer. Sabia a que sonhos ela se referia, aquela 'doença' que ela tinha. Mas há mais de dois meses ela não os tinha mais. Eles haviam trabalhado naquilo juntos, porque agora estavam voltando a persegui-la?

- Mas ontem a noite você parecia tão bem... - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Uma coisa estúpida a se dizer, mas disse. E logo consertou: - Quer dizer, porque? O que está acontecendo? O que está te preocupando, Gina? - perguntou ele, mais sério e preocupado do que nunca. Cenas daquele episódia nos jardins passavam em frente aos seus olhos como um filme. O corpo de Gina no chão, os lábios sangrando, o choro, os gritos... O medo de perder que ele não conseguia evitar.

Gina ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Eu ando preocupada com nós dois, Draco. - disse ela. - E eu sei que pode parecer uma coisa estúpida, mas pra mim não é. - sua voz soava triste. - Nós já estamos há seis meses juntos e estão começando a desconfiar que há alguém em minha vida. E Hermione não é boba nem nada, ela já está até desconfiando que essa pessoa possa ser você. E essas dúvidas vão sumir completamente quando namoro de Zabini e Mirela se tornar público. - Draco ainda não entendia onde Gina queria chegar, mas achou melhor ficar quieto e deixá-la prosseguir. - Eu não agüento mais mentir, Draco. A guerra já acabou. Meus pais poderiam não gostar muito da idéia mas aceitariam e você mesmo disse que sua mãe não se oporia a nós dois e os meus irmãos, bem, eu dou um jeito neles. Com o tempo tudo se acertaria. Mas como é que eu posso te apresentar para minha família se eu nem mesmo sei o que você é meu? - Agora tudo fazia sentido para Draco, ela queria um compromisso sério, só podia ser isso. - Hoje cedo eu disse que te amava e fosse ficou quieto. Tantas vezes eu tive esperança que você fosse me pedir em namoro, mas você não pediu. - E mais uma vez a lembrança daquele dia no jardim, quando Draco havia dado aqueles brincos de presente à ela. Então era um anel de compromisso que ela esperava. A impressão de ter visto uma ponta de decepção no olhar dela não havia sido sua imaginação. - Eu não quero te pressionar nem nada, Draco. Eu entendo perfeitamente se você não quiser um compromisso mais sério. Mas eu não consigo mais, eu sinto muito. Estava fazendo mal para minha 'doença' e se eu continuar com você vou ficar cada vez pior. E não é só por isso, eu quero um compromisso sério. E eu preciso de alguém que também retribua meus sentimentos. Eu te amo, Draco. E sei que talvez você não sinta o mesmo por mim. Mas isso não é problema, acredite. Porque sei que você gosta de mim do seu jeito. Mas eu estou pior, Draco. E acho melhor nós não nos vermos, ao menos por um tempo. Está na época dos testes e eu já estou emocionalmente estressada até demais. Espero que você entenda.

Draco ficou atônito. Esperava por tudo. Menos por aquilo. Tudo menos aquilo! Como é que Gina podia pensar que ele não gostava dela do mesmo jeito que ela gostava dele? Isso era um absurdo! Ele a amava demais e por isso mesmo não podia deixar ela sair daquele jeito. E sentiu-se mais mal ainda por seu o culpado de ela ter voltado a ficar 'doente'. Não queria magoá-la, não queria fazê-la sentir-se mal. Não queria nada daquilo para ela.

- Você está terminando comigo, Gina? - conseguiu perguntar ele, por fim.

- Não. Eu só estou pedindo um tempo. - Draco sentiu-se mais aliviado, mas não muito. Porque não queria ficar longe dela, mas ao menos eles não haviam terminado.

- Tudo bem. - disse ele. - De quanto tempo você precisa?

- Eu não sei. - sussurou ela, tristemente.

- Um beijo de até logo então? - perguntou ele. Não queria dizer Adeus. Até mesmo porque aquilo não era um Adeus e sim um Até logo. Eles voltariam a ser como antes. Ele tinha certeza. Mas teve que admitir que até ele precisava daquele tempo, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e saber o que fazer.

Gina aproximou-se mais dele. E beijou-o apaixonadamente, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Draco agarrou pela cintura, e apertou-a bem entre os braços como se aquilo pudesse impedi-la de ir para longe dele. Beijou-a como se aquele fosse o último. Porque era como se sentia. E quando ela terminou o beijo, olhou-o e saiu pela mesma porta por onde havia entrado, Draco sentou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça entre as perna e chorou, sim, mais uma vez Draco Malfoy estava chorando e pela mesma razão: aquele sentimento de perda. Ele a amava mais do que tudo em sua vida e tinha que fazer algo para consertar aquilo e tinha certeza absoluta do que tinha de fazer.

Draco permaneceu ainda por uma meia hora dentro do armário de vassouras, chorando. Quando saiu, foi direto para o seu quarto, ignorou completamente Zabini, com quem esbarrou nas escadas. O amigo achou estranho, mas não falou nada. Sabia quando Draco estrava triste e/ou irritado. Draco usou um feitiço que seu pai havia lhe ensinado Lúcio havia ensinado muitas Artes das Trevas para Draco, e algumas realmente eram úteis para fazer com que todas as suas lições ficassem prontas. Apenas disse umas palavras mágicas e todas as informações sobre a matéria que ele possuía foram passadas para o papel e depois de meia hora já tinha feito tudo o que tinha para fazer. Draco até gostava de estudar, mas naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria era ficar sozinho e pensar. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, deixando seus pensamentos voaram para o dia que aquela ruivinha havia atravessado seu caminho.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Draco estava no seu lugar preferido dos jardins, num canto bem recluso. Gostava de ficar lá para pensar. E naquele momento, mais do que nunca. Aquela guerra estava mexendo com ele. Sabia muito bem que seu pai queria que ele se tornasse um comensal, e muito em breve. Mas não era bem o que ele queria. Podia não gostar muito de Dumbledore por ser calmo demais e nem do Santo Potter, por querer sempre bancar uma de herói, mas não era idiota de ficar do lado de Voldemort, como um escravo. Não gostava de receber ordens. Nem um pouco. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que não estava sozinho. Uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos e sardas estava sentada há poucos metros dali, xingando Merlin e o mundo. Mas então ela começou a falar mais alto que Draco acabou escutando e, curioso do jeito que era, resolveu se aproximar mais um pouco e ver o que estava acontecendo, se posicionou estrategicamente atrás de arbusto para não ser visto. _

_- Que droga de vida! Que droga mesmo! - Draco pode perceber que o rosto da garota já estava da cor dos cabelos tamanha a raiva que sentia. - Se ele pensa que vai ficar assim, ahh.. mas não vai mesmo! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Quem! Maldito Tribiani... _

_Draco sabia muito bem quem era aquele garoto, era do quinto ano da Sonserina. Tentava ficar com todas as garotas, mas não era como Draco, que fazia isso com o consentimentos das garotas, Tribiani fazia isso, muitas vezes à força._

_- Eu o abmino! Eu o odeio! Eu... eu... - e então, para a surpresa de Draco, ela começou a chorar descontroladamente. Sentada, abraçando os joelhos. - E daí que eu nunca beijei ninguém? Ele não precisa gozar da minha cara por causa disso! - ela conversa consigo mesma como se fosse outra pessoa. _

_Se fosse outro dia, Draco acharia graça e até usaria aquelas informações contra ela, mas ele não sabia dizer bem, mas sentia que aquela garota, por mais Weasley que fosse, era diferente. Sim, agora que ele tinha se dado conta do que falava! Ela era uma Weasley, por Merlin! Mas que se explodisse, ele queria ver no que aquilo iria dar..._

_- E daí se eu estou esperando a pessoa certa? - e ela não desistia. Continuava conversando sozinha. Mais tarde Draco iria descobrir que ela fazia isso quando estava nervosa, em choque. - Ele não precisava ter tentando me beijar à força e... - foi então que ela começou a chorar mais ainda. Muito mais. _

_Draco sentiu uma repulsa enorme por aquela garoto. Não gostava de ver aquela garota chorando e nem sabia direito porquê, mas não gostava. Aquele crápula não tinha esse direito. Muito menos o de tentar beijar a guria à força. Por um momento, ele até se sentiu aliviado e feliz por Gina não ter querido ser beijada por ele. E não soube explicar a razão deste sentimento. E muito menos do que fez a seguir. Saiu de onde se escondia e foi para onde a ruiva estava. _

_- Não chore... - disse ele, tocando-a de leve no ombro. _

_A mesma levou um tremendo susto, não só por ser ele, mas por ser um garoto sonserino. Ele ainda estava em choque, traumatiza._

_- Não encoste em mim! Saia! - ela berrava. Estava apavorada. E Draco ficou também, por ser sido pego de suspresa por um tapa no meio de sua face. _

_- WEASLEY! - gritou ele, mas alto que ela e a mesma paralizou. - Desculpe, não queria gritar com você, mas estavas fora de si. Pronto, está mais calma agora? - Ela fez que sim com um aceno de cabeça. - Ótimo. Agora me escute. Eu não vou te machucar, está bem? Eu não sou aquele crápula do Tribiani, ok? E eu prometo que ele não vai encostar mais nenhum dedo em você. - Nem ele nem ela souberam explicar o que havia acontecido, porque ele havia tentado acalmá-la e porque ela havia ficado calma. _

_Mais tarde, mais calma, no caso. Gina havia explicado que ele havia puxado-a para dentro do armário de vassouras e praticamente tentado agarrá-la dizendo que era agora que ela iria aprender como se beijava. Mas ela conseguiu se defender e dar-lhe uma joelhada nas parts íntimas. Afinal, tinha seis irmãos. _

_- Obrigada. - disse ela, após alguns instantes. _

_Ambos se entreolharam. Um Malfoy acalmando uma Weasley. Uma situação realmente muito estranha. _

_- Hum..bem, agora que você está mais calma... - começou ele, meio hesitante. - Eu acho que eu já vou indo e... - Ele não queria ir embora, mas provavelmente ela não queria que ele ficasse ali, com ela. E nem ele sabia porquê queria ficar. _

_- NÃO! - exclamou ela e corando, o que ele achou uma graça e sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, que não passou despercebido a Gina. - Quer dizer, eu não quero ficar sozinha e... - Ela não encontrava as palavras e ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha. - A menos que você tenha algo melhor pra fazer e...Ah, mas o que eu estou dizendo? É claro que você deve ter algo melhor do que ficar aqui justo comigo e..._

_O movimento seguinte de Draco foi uma surpresa para os dois. Ele pegou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a para si e deu um beijo nela. Um beijo carinhoso e delicado. No início só um selinho, mas então Gina foi se soltando e se entregando ao beijo. E a língua de Draco foi abrindo passagem pela boca de Gina, e a mesma foi pegando o ritmo dele e acompanhando-o, levando-o a loucura. Seria mesmo este o primeiro beijo dela? Foi o pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça. O beijo estava tão bom. Despertando tantas emoções dentro dele. Havia sido o melhor beijo que ele já havia dado em toda sua vida. E olha que havia sido muitos... E não estava exagerando, não sabia explicar, mas havia algo nela que...não sabia explicar. Tudo o que sabia era que aquele beijo havia nascido para ser dele, somente dele. E esse pensamento o assustou-o. _

_- Eu quero ficar. - disse ele simplesmente, após o beijo._

_- Porque você fez isso? - perguntou ela, ofegante e muito corada. _

_- Não sei. - sussurrou ele. - Fiz sem pensar. _

_- Ah.. então você acha que pode sair me beijando só porque deu na telha?_

_- Ei, você gostou! - e para sua surpresa ela corou, denunciando que era verdade. - E mais uma coisa, eu não fiz isso só por fazer... Eu fiz porque eu desejei fazer. Eu não sei porque, Weasley e muito menos como aconteceu, mas eu te quero. Te quero como nunca quis uma garota antes na minha vida. _

_Gina ficou sem fala. Estática. Draco pegou-a no colo e depois colocou-a no meio de suas pernas. A mesma nem tentava impedi-lo, o que Draco nunca soube foi se era porque ela queria ou porque estava mudo surpresa para se mover. Talvez fosse um pouco de cada coisa. E então o beijo novamente. Mais intenso, mais arrebatador, Draco colando seu corpo cada vez mais ao dela. E então foi pegando em sua cintura, para puxá-la mais para si, mas parou e pode ver uma expressão de decepção no olhar dela, mas achou melhor perguntar:_

_- Tudo bem pra você? - perguntou ele meio receoso. E Gina achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo! _

_A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo. Nem ela sabia porquê, mas estava confiando nele. Estava sentindo algo por ele. Ela também o queria como nunca havia querido algum outro garoto antes. _

_- Isso é bom, porque dessa vez eu pensei antes de fazer e percebi que era o que eu realmente queria. - disse ele sorrindo e beijando-a novamente. _

_E à partir desse momento eles nunca mais se largaram. Algo havia acontecido naquele jardim, um sentimento havia brotado no coração dos dois, assim, do nada, sem mais nem menos. Eles não sabiam explicar. Apenas se queriam e com o tempo iriam descobrir que era muito mais do que atração física ou um simples gostar. Era realmente amor._

**---FLASHBACK---**

Não. Ele não conseguiria viver mais sem ela. E havia percebido isso no exato momento em que lhe havia dado aquele primeiro beijo no jardim. Naquele dia não havia admitido, mas agora admitia. E sabia muito bem o que queria com aquela ruivinha. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente. Iria provar para ela que ele a amava demais para deixá-la sair assim da vida dele. Afinal, sem ela ele não era nada. Draco enfrentaria pai, mãe, seis irmãos e Hogwarts inteira, estava disposto a tudo. Agora estava disposto a tudo, o que bastava era saber que ela estaria do lado dele. E agora sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer. E não faria aquilo simplesmente porque Gina queria que ele o fizesse. E sim porque ele queria também. Porque ele a amava. Draco faria a Gina UM PEDIDO DE NAMORO.


	2. Um pedido de namoro parte III

02/07/05

**PARTE III**

_Eu acordei no meio da noite _

_e notei que a minha garota não estava do meu lado, _

_podia jurar que estava sonhando,_

_então eu tive que pensar nos anos passados, _

_tentando imaginar o que eu fiz para isso ter dado errado, _

_porque desde que a minha garota me deixou, _

_toda minha vida se tornou um caos._

_**Akon - Mr. Lonely**_

Draco acordou no meio da noite, suando frio. Havia tido um pesadelo: havia sonhado que Gina não estava mais ao seu lado. Que ela havia morrido. E só de relembrar sentia calafrios. Mas então quando se deu conta, de certa forma o seu pesadelo não era de todo errado. Pois simplesmente Gina não estava mais ao seu lado. Já havia se passado uma semana. E, Merlin, só ele sabia o sofrimento que estava sendo vê-la passar pelos corredores e não demonstrar nenhuma reação. Depois de tanta coisa que eles haviam passado juntos como ele poderia ignorar o fato de que estavam sozinhos e ele precisava dela mais do que tudo e simplesmente sozinho a vida não tinha mais sentido? E ele não estava hiperbolizando nada. Era simplesmente a verdade. Ele não sabia mais viver sem aquela pequena de cabelos vermelhos. Aquela ruivinha que fazia seu sangue ferver. A única pessoa no mundo todo que o deixava sem fala.

Até agora ele não havia tomado coragem de colocar seu plano em prática. Por incrível que pudesse ser, Draco Malfoy estava com medo de ser rejeitado. Um medo tão grande que o sufocava por dentro. E o pior de tudo era que se sentia o pior dos piores. Sua ruivinha estava 'doente' por culpa dele. Ela não havia explicado direito, mas sabia como era difícil a mesma tocar naquele assunto tão delicado para ela. Mas para chegar ao ponto de terminarem, era porque aquilo era realmente sério. Há muito tempo que Gina não tinha mais aqueles sonhos. Eles haviam trabalho naquilo juntos, fazendo Gina diminuir o estresse emocional. E haviam conseguido dificilmente Gina tinham aqueles sonhos. De fato, fazia tempos que não tinha nenhum.

_Estive no mundo inteiro nunca conheci uma menina_

_que pode suportar as coisas que você passou _

_Nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar,_

_você levantaria e fugiria e eu estaria perseguindo você _

_Pois eu não quero estar em nenhuma parte do mundo, _

_e não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero ver_

_além da garota dos meus sonhos que me fez tão feliz, _

_mas agora eu estou tão solitário._

_**Akon - Mr. Lonely** _

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Era uma visita para Hosmeadge. Os dois haviam se encontrado num lugar mais vazio. Onde havia um jardim, que só os dois conheciam, ou ao menos, ninguém de Hogwarts. Haviam combinado de ali se encontrar. E naquela visita, Dumbledore havia avisado que iriam ficar até as onze horas. Afinal, não havia mais perigo, Voldemort estava morto. Os comensais que haviam restado presos, então porque não dar um pouco de diversão aos alunos? Haviam sido longos anos cheios de tensão. Um tempo a mais em Hosmeadge mais do que merecido. E Draco e Gina haviam decidido aproveitar bem aquele tempo juntos, em um lugar onde só os dois conheciam. _

_- Draco... qual foi a coisa mais louca que você já fez em toda sua vida? - perguntou Gina, após um longo tempo em que eles estavam ali. A mesma se encontrava deitada no meio das pernas do rapaz, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos e olhava para as estrelas que começavam a surgiu no céu. _

_- Não é bastante óbvio para você? - perguntou ele, não perdendo o tom sarcástico que todo um Malfoy que se preze possui, nunca. _

_- Não estrague o meu jogo... - disse ela fazendo muxoxo. E Draco sabia exatamente a que jogo ela se referia. Ao 'Pergunte e Responda' que ela adora fazer com ele. Simplesmente adorava e não tinha uma explicação lógica para isso. Do nada vinha com perguntas para ele. E o mesmo, sempre acabava entrando no jogo, respondendo perguntas e fazendo também. - Apenas responda. - sorriu ela. _

_- Ora, essa é fácil: a coisa mais louca que eu já fiz na vida foi me apaixonar por você. - E com isso depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios, docemente, sorrindo. Mas logo sua expressão ficou séria e ele disse: - Minha vez, Gina: Como são esses sonhos que você tem?_

_A expressão de Gina também ficou séria e a mesma ficou muda. Porém, Draco não se deu por vencido e insistiu:_

_- Vamos, Gina, eu quero saber! Eu acho que tenho o direito. Eu não sei por que, mas acho que tenho. _

_Gina sorriu tristemente e disse:_

_- Eu não sei por que os tenho. Não é algo que eu posso controlar, sei quando eles vêm, mas não sei por quê. Na verdade não são bem sonhos, não sei o que são. Eu o escuto. Ele sussurra coisa para mim que eu não entendo muito bem. E eu sinto muita dor, sabe? Como se ele estivesse me machucando. Como se algo estivesse me consumindo por dentro. Sugando-me. Eu não sei por que, Draco, simplesmente acontece._

_- Nunca passou pela sua cabeça procurar um médico ou pelo menos contar aos seus pais?_

_- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis e complicadas do que já são, Draco. Isso deve ser apenas um trauma que eu tenho por causa de toda aquela coisa do diário e tudo mais. Não deve ser nada mais que isso, está bem? Não se preocupe. Eu nunca mais tive sonhos. Começo a achar que eles finalmente me deixaram em paz. - e ela sorriu, aconchegando-se mais nele e olhando para as estrelas também. _

_Draco nunca mais tocou no assunto. _

**---FLASHBACK---**

Até aquele dia. Se os sonhos haviam voltado, ele daria um jeito naquilo. Porque era sua culpa. Ela havia voltado a ficar 'doente' por sua culpa e ele daria um jeito naquilo. Mas antes de tudo, teria que recuperá-la.

Gina estava na biblioteca. Num canto mais isolado, como sempre. Estava muito concentrada escrevendo, provavelmente alguma lição de Poções, porque ela só ficava com aquela cara emburrada e concentrada ao mesmo tempo quando se tratava de Poções.

Draco suspirou, cansado. Era agora ou nunca. Não havia quase ninguém na biblioteca àquela hora da noite. Estava aberta até àquela hora porque estava na semana dos últimos trabalhos e provas antes das férias de julho, então era uma correria. A bibliotecária sendo muito compreensiva quanto a isso. Mas mesmo assim, já eram dez horas, e somente os mais CDFS se encontravam ali, ainda. Gina entre eles, claro. Mas os mesmo estavam muito concentrados, mesmo, de modo que Draco poderia conversar livremente com Gina sem ninguém perceber, o problema, era ela querer falar com ele. Mas eles não haviam terminado, haviam? Não, ele só queria um tempo. Só isso.

- Gina... - sussurrou Draco, sentando-se à frente dela. Fazendo a mesma se sobressaltar. - Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar. - Ele sabia que estava com uma aparência não muito boa. Olheiras, barba por fazer... E ela era a responsável por tudo aquilo. Ele precisava dela da mesma maneira que precisava de ar para respirar. Era sim uma coisa piegas para se dizer, mas era como ele se sentia.

- Draco... - disse ela, olhando para os pés, timidamente.

- Gina, eu preciso falar com você. - disse ele sério, mas hesitante.

- Draco, eu lhe disse, eu... - ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras. - Eu lhe disse que eu precisava de um tempo.

- Eu também quero um tempo. - disse ele, fazendo-a ficar mais surpresa do que já estava. - Mas eu quero um tempo com você.

A ruiva olhou-o confusa.

- Eu não entendi. Como assim?

- Gina, eu preciso de você. Será que você não entende? - disse ele, olhando-a desesperado. - Essas olheiras são sua culpa. Sem você na minha vida a mesma se tornou um caos. Eu apenas não consigo sem você, Gina. E me sinto o pior do mundo por ter de feito voltar à bem... você sabe... - disse ele olhando para os lados. - a ter aqueles sonhos. E eu vou consertar isso, ruivinha. Porque se for minha culpa, e eu acho que é eu conserto. Eu sinto muito por ter feito tudo o que eu fiz. Ou melhor, não fiz. Eu tinha medo, Gina. Às vezes eu nem mesmo entendia meus sentimentos por você. Tudo o que eu sabia era que nunca mais queria que você saísse do meu lado. E agora eu tenho certeza do que eu quero Gina, eu quero você do meu lado pra sempre porque eu te amo demais pra te deixar sair da minha vida assim, sem mais nem menos. Eu te peço apenas suma semana pra te mostrar isso e provar o quanto eu posso te fazer feliz do meu lado. Eu sei que você quer um cara estável e que te ame exatamente da maneira que você merece. E eu posso fazer isso, Gina, eu sei que posso. Me deixa ao mesmo tentar, eu sei que eu não vou falhar. - Draco falou tudo de uma vez, e parou, para tomar fôlego.

Gina olhava-o abismada. Num meio sorriso. E com esse meio sorriso Draco sabia que havia ganhado. Sabia que ela havia compreendido. Ela sempre o compreendia. Sempre mesmo.

_Não posso acreditar que eu tinha uma garota como você, _

_e eu simplesmente a deixei sair da minha vida, _

_depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar, você ainda ficou do meu lado, _

_o que realmente me machuca é que eu quebrei seu coração,_

_amor, você era uma boa garota e eu não tinha o direito, _

_Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas, _

_pois sem você em minha vida, garota, é tão... _

_** Akon - Mr. Lonely**_

- Não vai falhar porque é um Malfoy? - perguntou risonha, provocando-o.

- Não. - respondeu ele, sério. - Não vou falhar porque te amo demais pra cometer uma estupidez dessas.

E no momento a seguir Gina fez a última coisa que Draco esperava que ela fizesse: começou a chorar. E o mesmo ficou desconcertado e desconfortável. Não sabia o que fazer porque simplesmente não sabia por que ela estava chorando!

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Draco odiava quando Gina chorava. Simplesmente porque odiava vê-la sofrer. Principalmente, odiava fazê-la chorar. Sentia-se enfurecido consigo mesmo. _

_Era uma linda manhã de domingo. Os dois haviam combinado de se encontrar nos Jardins de Hogwarts. E era exatamente ali onde ele se encontrava naquele exato minuto, esperando por Gina. Pontualidade não era muito seu forte, ao menos não quando se tratava de encontrar-se com ele. E o mesmo tinha que admitir que valia a pena esperar, porque ela vinha simplesmente cada vez mais deslumbrante para encontrar-se com ele. Ou era apenas ele, que estava cada vez mais apaixonado. O dia tinha tudo para ser perfeito, não fosse por aquela pontada no peito que Draco estava sentindo. E aquela pontada tinha um nome: ciúmes. E um motivo também: Harry Potter. _

_Na noite anterior, na hora do jantar, havia visto Harry dando em cima de SUA ruivinha e isso havia deixado-o extremamente enfurecido. Sim, Gina já havia gostado de Harry quando era mais nova. Mas algum tempo antes de começar se envolver com Draco já não gostava mais de Harry. Porém, agora, corria um boato por toda escola de que Harry finalmente havia começado a retribuir os sentimentos da ruivinha. Alguns diziam: 'tarde demais' e outros davam o maior apoio. Draco estava no primeiro grupo. Sabia que Gina não nutria mais nenhum sentimento pelo garoto cicatriz, mas isso não deixava de provocar nele aquelas reações e porque ela tinha que se toda sorrisos com aquele garoto infernal do Potter? Não era necessário, realmente não era. _

_Foi então que enquanto ele relembrava os maus momentos que ele havia passado na noite anterior, que Gina chegou toda sorridente. Abraçando-o por trás, pelo pescoço e beijando-o:_

_- Ai, desculpa a demora... Mas você sabe como eu sou e... - então ela parou, olhando-o intrigada. Pois o mesmo mantinha imóvel olhando para o lago, sem demonstrar a mínima emoção. - O que foi Draco? O que aconteceu? - ela parecia preocupada. Mas ele não dava à mínima. Estava magoado. Muito magoado e irritado. Talvez consigo mesmo por ser tão estúpido e inseguro. Mas quando ele deu por si, já estava descontando todos aqueles sentimentos._

_- E você ainda pergunta Gina? Você não sabe mesmo? - perguntou ele, irritado e irônico. - Afinal, quem estava ontem à noite toda sorrisos com o enjoado do Potter? Quem estava lá jantando ao lado dele? Sorrindo pra ele e..._

_- PARA! - berrou Gina, deixando Draco estático, mudo. - Porque você não confia em mim? Chega desse seu ciúme bobo, Draco. O Harry não significa nada pra mim. Ele é apenas meu amigo, será que você não entende? Você é o único garoto que ocupa meus pensamentos, Draco. O único que eu quero. Mais ninguém. Será que você não entende? - Gina sempre fora uma garota frágil e chorava com facilidade. Draco sabia disso. E em parte era por isso que gostava dela, a mesma despertava seu jeito protetor de ser. Ele gostava de ter alguém que precisava da ajuda dele. Mas naquele momento tudo o que menos queria era vê-la chorar. _

_- Gina... - sussurrou Draco hesitante, entre os soluços da mesma. - Gininha... querida, doçura, eu não queria te fazer chorar, ruivinha. Eu não queria mesmo, eu..._

_09/07/05- Pára! Eu não quero falar com você agora. - disse ela, chorosa. - Você acha que pode me pedir desculpas cada vez que me fizer chorar e que tudo vai ficar bem? Ah, claro, a tola da Gina sempre me aceita de volta, não importa o quanto eu magoe ela. Acha que é assim? Pois não é, Draco. Não é mesmo. Eu não sou um brinquedo. _

_Ela estava magoada e ele sabia disso. Era difícil ele magoar Gina, ou melhor, era difícil magoá-la para valer. E dessa vez tinha percebido que o tinha feito. E sabia também que tinha de consertar isso o mais rápido possível. _

_- Gina. Você sabe que não é assim que eu te vejo. Você não é um brinquedo para mim, você é muito mais e sabes disso. - Ele não sabia direito o que falar. Estava nervoso. Mas tinha de dizer, por mais acanhado que se sentisse. - Eu gosto tanto de você... - olhou bem fundo dos olhos dela. Que o olhava deliciada e espantada ao mesmo tempo. - E é por isso que às vezes eu faço essas besteiras... Eu.. ahh.. você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com as palavras...O que eu quero dizer é que...Me desculpa, Gina. Por favor. _

_A menina apenas sorriu e jogou-se nos braços do mesmo, ainda chorando. _

_- Essa é a última vez que eu te desculpo, Malfoy. A última mesmo. _

_Draco nunca se sentira tão aliviado em toda a sua vida. Beijou-a com muita paixão. Enlaçou-a em seus braços e apertou-a o máximo possível. Não queria deixá-la escapar nunca. Nunca mesmo. E dali em diante nunca mais brigaram. Nunca mesmo. Ao menos, nada sério. Tudo ia muito bem. _

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Tão pouco tempo _

_Tente entender que eu estou _

_Tentando fazer um movimento só para continuar no jogo _

_Eu tento ficar acordado e lembrar meu nome._

_**Everybody´s Changing - Keane**_

Enquanto esses pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Draco e ele meio que se desligava do mundo, Gina ainda continuava chorando baixinho. Ela estava meio desconcertada. Ele percebia que ela não estava sabendo o que fazer, continuava sentada olhando para os pés. E enquanto ele pensava no que dizer, a mesma adiantou-se:

- Draco... o que você disse é verdade? Porque você não precisa dizer isso só porque eu disse e... - Gina sempre falava de mais quando estava nervosa. Draco sorriu por isso. Adora aquele jeitinho totalmente dela que a mesma possuía.

- Gina, eu sou um Malfoy. Malfoys não admitem tão facilmente assim que amam. Então, pode ter certeza que quando eu digo isso, é porque é pra valer. - A garota ficou desconcertada. Ele próprio ficou também. As palavras simplesmente pareciam vivas em sua boca e ele tinha de dizê-las.

- Draco, eu... Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Eu também te amo. Mas eu estou pior, você sabe. E eu acho, sinceramente, que é por causa de você. - disse ela, timidamente. - Eu acho que toda essa situação de esconder e tal, não está fazendo bem pra mim. Você sabe que quando eu me estresse eu fico pior e...

_Mas quando eu penso nisso _

_Eu não vejo como você consegue_

_Você está sofrendo, você está parando _

_E eu posso ver a dor em seus olhos _

_**Everybody´s Changing - Keane**_

- Gina, eu sei disso. E eu pensei muito sobre, acredite. Eu tenho uma solução. E eu te peço que quebre a promessa que você fez há muito tempo dizendo que nunca mais me perdoaria de novo. - Draco percebeu que Gina ficou surpresa de ele ainda lembrar-se deste episódio. - E tudo que eu te peço é uma semana. Uma semana pra eu te provar que eu posso fazer você ser a garota mais feliz do mundo e fazer toda a sua dor, doença e o que mais apareça sumir. Eu simplesmente te amo, Gina e quando você disse que precisava e um tempo percebi que eu não posso te dar esse tempo porque eu não consigo viver sem você e... - ele estava falando tanto assim como Gina quando a mesma ficava nervosa.

_Dedos contornam cada traço seu _

_Pintando um retrato com minhas mãos _

_Para frente e pra trás nós oscilamos como galhos _

_numa tempestade_

_Muda o tempo e nós continuamos juntos no final._

_**Sunday Morning - Maroon5 **_

Nem percebeu que Gina já havia levantado e estava se aproximando. E então, foi pego de surpresa quando a mesma colou seu corpo ao dele enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o apaixonadamente. Mas passado os primeiros segundos de desconcerto Draco apertou-a ainda mais contra si, acariciando as costas da garota e afagando-lhe os cabelos. Sentiu o perfume de jasmim, beijou a pele alva de Gina, apreciou o perfeito encaixe de seus corpos num beijo apaixonado. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Tudo mesmo e nada mais.

- Acho que eu vou ter que quebrar minha promessa. - sussurrou ela perto de seu ouvido provocando-lhe arrepios por toda a coluna vertebral. - Eu acho não, tenho certeza. Como é que eu posso viver sem você, Draco? Eu simplesmente não consigo.

- Isso é muito bom, Srta. Weasley. - disse ele, sorrindo. Um de seus sorrisos sinceros, o que era difícil de ver. De fato, apenas ela o via. Todos os dias. A ruivinha era a única capaz de fazê-lo sorrir várias vezes ao dia. Por tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. - Assim eu sei que o sentimento é mútuo.

Sorriram um para o outro e beijaram-se mais uma vez. Cada vez mais apaixonadamente.

Caminharam até o quarto de Draco. Não havia ninguém nos corredores a caminho do dormitório. Mas também se houvesse Draco já não se importava mais. Sentia um desejo tremendo de sentir cada pedaço do corpo de Gina colado ao seu, queria-a junto a si e não queria nunca mais tê-la longe. Estava com uma saudade tremenda e queria ela pela noite toda. Pela semana toda. Pelo ano inteiro. Na verdade, a queria pela vida toda. Mas não diria isso a ela, ainda.

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que eu preciso _

_Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo _

_Venha e descanse seus ossos comigo _

_Dirigindo lentamente na manhã de domingo_

_E eu não quero nunca ir embora._

_**Sunday Morning - Maroon5**_

O quarto estava escuro. Mas Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar a luz. Conhecia cada parte de Gina. Os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos castanhos amendoados, a boca vermelha e as faces rosadas e sardentas, as curvas bem delineadas, a pinta que ela tinha na barriga, as covinhas do seu sorriso, a mancha que tinha desde que nascera em seu pé esquerdo. Conhecia cada centímetro daquela garota, assim como a mesma o conhecia. Amava com uma intensidade tão grande que achava que podia explodir de amor. Amor transbordando para todos os lados.

- Eu estava com saudades... - disse ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. E fazendo-a deitar-se em sua cama, deitando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida.

A única luz presente no quarto era a luz da lua. Que fazia um contraste perfeito contra a pele branca, parecida com porcelana, que Gina possuía. Os cabelos ruivos jogados no lençol verde musgo da cama de Draco. As pernas esticadas e o sorriso no rosto. Ela era simplesmente linda. Draco sentiu o coração disparar, sem nem saber por quê. Aproximou-se mais da ruiva e beijou-a intensamente, puxando-a pelas costas para mais perto de si, de encontro ao seu corpo. Draco sentiu as unhas de Gina arranharem-lhe as costas suavemente. Isso provocou-lhe arrepios e o incentivou a continuar o beijo. Foi aprofundando-o cada vez mais. Sentia que Gina desejava cada carícia, cada beijo seu. Ele sentiu-se imensamente feliz.

- Draco... - sussurrou Gina, desviando-se do beijo dele. - Eu não.. você sabe.. eu..

Ele sabia perfeitamente ao que ele se referia. E ele a respeitava por isso. Não iria avançar o sinal. Queria a primeira vez de Gina fosse perfeita e também, quando ela se sentisse preparada para tal ponto.

- Eu sei amor. - sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido da ruiva. - Eu não passo dos beijos se você não quiser. - sorriu ele.

- Obrigada. - disse ela sorrindo e beijando-o ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer passar a noite aqui comigo? - perguntou ele, todo carinhoso, acarinhando os cabelos de Gina. - Eu prometo que me comporto. - disse ele, acrescentando: - O máximo que eu puder. - Sorriu malicioso. Mas pelo olhar de Gina sabia que a mesma conhecia-o suficientemente bem para saber que o mesmo nunca faria nada que a desrespeitasse, e comprou isso com a resposta que recebeu logo em seguida:

- Seu bobo. - sorriu ela. - Eu quero, mas não seja convencido, é só porque eu estou com muita saudade.

Desta vez foi Gina que o beijou ardentemente, mordendo o lábio inferior do mesmo.

- Não me provoque ruivinha. - disse ele, malicioso, entrando com sua mão por baixo das veste de Gina e acariciando a barriga lisinha da mesma que sorriu.

Sorriu, pois, como ele pensava, ela sabia que ele não faria nada. Ela confiava nele de olhos fechados. O que o deixou mais feliz e o motivou ainda mais a se segurar. Nunca faria nada que a pudesse magoar, não de novo. E a respeitaria sempre. Pra sempre. Para toda a eternidade.

_...E você talvez não saiba _

_Que talvez seja tudo para mim..._

_**Sunday Morning - Maroon5**_


	3. Um pedido de namoro parte IV

**Pandora Riddle **- Espero q vc teNha gostado de como os dois se conheceram. Boa idéia vc teve. ; Obrigadaaa! E espero q esteja gostando :

**3 Moriats **- Que bom q vc está gostando! Isso me empolga muuuuito! ;D É, mas pra terminar vai demorar um pouquinho. Muita água vai rolar ainda... ;P

**Miaka** - Sim, eu quis mostrar bem isso de como eles são feitos um para o outro.

**Miaka 2 **- Que booommm novamente q vc gostou! ; E obrigada, vc é a pessoa q mais comenta, não só nessa fic, como em todas as minhas outras. Não sabes o qnto isso me faz feliz! ;

**Nathoca Malfoy **- Não, ela não é doidinha não, querida. ;P Ela só está confusa e tbm muuuita água vai rolar. X: Vai dizer, Malfoy chorando não se vê toda dia, hã? ;P Ah, e obrigada por avisar q eu postei o cap 1 again, eu não tinha percebido. ; E calma sua apressadiNha, o pedido ainda vai demorar pra vir X:

**Paulinha Malfoy **- ehuheiueieuhieuieh Vou te fazer viciar mais ainda X: ehuehieuheiehu Obrigada, vc é a pessoa q mais me apóia e acompanha meus devaneios no msn. ; Adorote :

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** - Obrigada, meninas! ;D É, eu tbm quero um desses pra mim. Mas por enquanto só nas fics mesmo.. ehuehieueh Mas acalmem-se, que existe um DRACO MALFOY, existe. ; Só estão camuflados por aí... ;P

**DannyWMalfoy** - Ahhh, obrigadiNhaaa! Assim vc me deixar sem graça... (x Perfeita? Tá longe disso, mas isso é sinal de q vc está gostando. Obrigada meeeesmo! ; E desculpa por não ter atentido o seu pedido, mas é q eu estava em gincana lá no meu colégio, por isso demorei pra atualizar. Mas de agora em diante não vai demorar muito não. ;

_Só queria agradecer a todas as meninas q me mandaram reviews! ; Muito obrigada meeesmo! Não sabe como isso me estimula a escrever mais e melhor ; E podem criticar, dar idéias, sei lá, ou só elogiar meeeesmo. O que importa pra mim é que vocês dêem a sua opnião. Adoro todas vcs! Obrigada por fazer uma ficwhriter felizzz ;D heheheh E desculpem por ter demorar a responder os coments. ;(_

Bom, agora eu queria dizer que sinto muito por ter demorado para escrever. Mas é porque eu entrei em gincana e logo depois venho o começo das férias e eu tive muuuitos compromissos e pouca inspiração e como era o dia seguinte da reconciliação deles eu queria que tudo saísse perfeito. Bom, eu não sei se saiu perfeito, provavelmente não. Mas espero que não tenha ficado ruim. E um digo eu ainda chego a perfeição. Ou melhor, espero que não. Porque aí não teria mais graça em escrever, certo? Bom, peço reviews para me empolgarem a escrever mais. Sugestão de música ou citações para serem encaixadas nos próximos capítulos. Algum flaskback que vcs desejam. Eu aceito idéias! Aceito mesmo.

e obriga pelo apoio, mais uma vez.

bjuHz all :

------------------------------------------------

**PARTE IV**

_Por você eu tenho feito e faço tudo que eu puder _

_Pra que a vida seja mais alegre do que era antes _

_Tem algumas coisas que acontecem _

_que é você quem tem que resolver _

_Acho graça quando às vezes, louca, _

_você perde a pose e diz foi sem querer_

_Quantas vezes no seu canto em silêncio _

_você busca o meu olhar._

_**Fábio Jr - Alma Gêmea**_

23/07/05O dia estava amanhecendo. O sol já estava começando a surgir. Porém, Hogwarts inteira, ou ao menos sua maioria, dormia tranqüilamente. Afinal, ainda era cedo. E acima de tudo, era Sábado. Nada acontecia em um sábado. Sábado era dia de descanso. Folga. Bom, ao menos aquele seria assim.

Draco abriu os olhos. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e virou-se para o lado. E então, foi que se deu conta. Olhando para aquela deitada em seus braços foi que lembrou-se da noite passada. Gina dormia profundamente. A pele alva e clara, a boca avermelhada, as sardas sobre a face rosada. Os cílios longos e claros, os cabelos encaracolados e muito, muito ruivos. Um vermelho vivo e flamejante espalhados pelo travesseiro como uma cascata, só que vermelha. Ela ali, de olhos fechados parecia uma pequena e frágil bonequinha. E era sem dúvida nenhuma, a garota mais linda e doce que ele conhecera em toda a sua vida. As feições doces, as palavras que quando a mesma falava, saíam tão doce de seus lábios. O sorriso travesso. Tudo em si era meigo e absolutamente perfeito. Ela era perfeita para ele, mesmo ele não sendo perfeito para ela. Mas isso iria mudar, porque ele faria de tudo para mostra-lá o quanto seu amor era grande e o quanto era merecedor do amor da mesma, mesmo duvidando de tal coisa constantemente.

Levantou-se calmamente para não acordar a ruivinha que estava aconchegada em seus braços. Foi até o banheiro de onde olhou-se no espelho. Estava com uma aparência muito melhor. Boa parte das olheira já haviam sido desfeitas. E até mesmo o ar de fadiga e tristeza já havia sumido de suas feições. Entrou no chuveiro e tomou um banho quente, rápido. Fez a barba e foi vestir-se com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, deixando-a aberta mesmo. Algumas garotas descreveriam isso como _sexy_. E era assim mesmo que ele queria parecer. Porém, somente para Gina.

Saiu do quarto, sorrateiramente, sem fazer nenhum barulho. E através de uma das várias passagens secretas de Hogwarts foi até a cozinha onde uma das elfas, que era muito sua amiga por sinal, estava à sua espera.

- Olá, Dori. Bom dia. - esse era seu nome, Dori. Uma das elfas mais simpática e engraçada que ele já conhecera. E sinceramente, a única que até hoje, ele realmente gostava e se importava.

- Bom dia, menino Malfoy. Em que Dori ajudar? Menino Malfoy chamar Dori aqui. Café da manhã Dori fazer...- Draco sorriu. Sim, ele havia pedido à ela para preparar um café-da-manhã muito especial naquela manhã. E que precisava dele logo para manhã, muito cedo mesmo.

Uma bandeja grande, com torradas e vários tipos de geléia, bolinhos de chocolate e alguns de baunilha também, pequenos biscoitos de morango e chocolate. Suco de abóbora, alguns pães franceses. Algumas frutas. Uma margarida num copo com água e um cartão. Ao pegar o cartão, Draco olhou-a intrigado. Não havia pedido um cartão, ou havia? Dori percebendo o olhar do mesmo, entrou em pânico e ficou muito assustada. Começando a bater a cabeça na parede.

- Oh.. Menino Malfoy. Dori se desculpar. Dori achar que cartão bonito. Dori achar especial.. Dori muito má.. Dori se desculpar, Menino Malfoy.

Mais uma vez Draco sorriu e impediu a elfa de continuar a se punir. Muito pelo contrário, ela devia é comemorar. Como ele havia esquecido do mais importante? Dori realmente caíra do céu.

- Pois você fez muito bem, Dori. Muito obrigado.

Em sua caligrafia muito bem feita, coisa que aprendera com a mão escreveu:

_Nunca fui muito bom com palavras. _

_Ainda menos quando se trata de você. _

_Não sei como dizer de forma bonita o quanto você _

_importa para mim. _

_Apenas posso dizê-lo em três palavras. _

_Eu te amo demais. _

_Ops, foram quatro. _

_Tenha um bom dia, Sra. Ginevra. _

_Amor da minha vida. _

_Para sempre seu, _

_Draco. _

Simples. Direto. Mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Suave. Romântico. Nada Malfoy. Mas muito Weasley. A ruivinha já estava influenciando-o. E espantavelmente, ele gostava disso. Porque isso signficava que ele estava passando tempo demais com ela. E essa era com certeza a melhor coisa a acontecer na vida dele.

_bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado _

_penso nisso todo tempo _

_Eu penso nisso não consigo_

_parar de pensar nisso._

_quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto? _

_apenas pra curar isso, _

_pois eu não consigo ignorar isso _

_se for amor_

_Faz com que eu me vire e me encara, _

_mas eu não sei nada sobre amor._

_**Couting Crows - Accidentally in love**_

Ao entrar no quarto ela ainda dormia. Nossa, como tinha sono aquela pequena! Mas agora se encontrava totalmente estendida na cama, não encolhida, como havia deixado-a. Sim, ela era muito espaçosa. Mas nada na mesma o incomodava, não mais. Só amor e ternura era o que ele sentia. E uma saudade ainda não acabada. Seria necessário ainda muitos beijos e carinhos para acabar com aquela saudade.

Draco colocou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha e foi até a cama deitando-se do lado da mesma. Acarinhou os longos cabelos ruivos e fitou seu pescoço. Subia e descia lentamente, compassadamente, acompanhando a respiração. Então beijou a curva do pescoço da mesma, fazendo-a despertar, sorrindo.

- Bom-dia, princesa. - disse ele, beijando cada vez mais pra cima.

- Bom-dia.. - disse ela, sorrindo cada vez mais. - Humm.. acho que vou voltar a dormir só pra você me acordar de novo.

- Não é necessário. À partir de hoje você vai acordar cada vez melhor. - e então beijou-a nos lábios, para depois levantar-se em um pulo e ir até a escrivaninha pegar a bandeja. - Então, você está com fome? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se com a bandeja e colcando-a a frente dos dois, para depois sentar-se do lado da ruiva.

- Draco! - exclamou ela, surpresa. - Você.. você.. Nunca ninguém fez isso para mim.. - Gina não estava acostumada com todas esses mimos e regalias. E Draco sabia disso, afinal, ela vinha além de uma família pobre, muito grande. E apesar de muito amada pela mesma, era apenas mais uma, certo? Mas na vida de Draco ela não era apenas mais uma e era isso o que ele queria mostrar. Na vida dele ela era muito mais do que especial, ela era a única. - Obrigada. Eu adorei. Eu amei. É simplesmente perfeito.. - sussurrou ela, junto aos lábios de Draco. Fazendo o mesmo arrepiar-se.

Draco sorriu. A ruiva tinha esse poder sobre ele. Todos sabiam que o mesmo não era de muitos sorrisos, mas com ela ele era diferente. Com ela, um lado que nem ele mesmo conhecia tornava-se presente. Talvez com ela o mesmo transformasse, em uma outra pessoa. Draco fitou-a fundo, bem dentro dos olhos castanhos da mesma.

- Ruivinha, eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. - Ele até se espantou com suas palavras. Normalmente não seria assim tão meloso. Desde quando Malfoys eram melosos? E ele estava se tornando um por demais da conta.

- Eu sei. - disse ela, com aquele sorriso dizendo 'eu aprontei alguma coisa'. - Você provavelmente não suportaria.

Draco então ficou sério pro alguns instantes. Porque se lembrou de que há algumas horas atrás antes daquela conversa na biblioteca, era assim que ele se sentia. Como se não pudesse suportar.

- Você provavelmente está certa. Eu não iria...

Gina fitou-o séria, talvez porque houvesse percebido sobre o quê Draco havia lembrado.

- Eu não quis.. Eu não... - parou. Suspirou e baixo a cabeça, falando timidamente, quase num sussuro: - Eu também não suportaria. Eu senti como se minha vida tivesse se esvaindo aqueles dias que eu não estava com você, Draco. Não pense que é só você que se sente assim. Eu também me sinto.

- Ruivinha, você tem idéia do que faz comigo?- perguntou ele, ainda sério. Mas não estava sério. Na verdade, queria só assustá-la. - Você faz com que eu me apaixone cada vez mais. Temos um problema sério por aqui.

- Ah é? - disse ela, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, vendo que o momento ruim já havia passado. - E que problema seria esse, Sr. Malfoy?

- Você não irá conseguir suprir todas as minhas necessidades.

- E quais seriam elas, me permite saber? - disse ela, entrando na brincadeira.

- Poder te beijar toda hora e todo dia. Te levar pra todos os lugares que eu tiver vontade. Mostrar pra você o quanto eu te amo. Acho que você não agüentaria de tanta emoção. - Ele falava tudo aquilo em tom brincalhão, mas a ruiva percebeu que o memso estava falando sério.

E foi por isso que respondeu:

- Acho que você está me subestimando, Sr.Malfoy. Eu consigo suprir muito bem todas as suas necessidades. - sorriu ela, marota.

- Vai ter que provar... - provocou ele.

- Apenas me teste. - disse ela, subindo em cima dele, sentando-se na barriga dele.

- Uma semana. Que tal? - perguntou ele, agarrando a cintura da menina que se encontrava em cima de si.

- Aceito. - disse ela, estando muito próxima de seus lábios, mas sem beijá-los. E então sorriu, provocante.

Draco sorriu. Sentiu-se feliz. Teria uma longa semana pela frente, mas ao menos ela havia aceitado. Mas ele sabia muito bem que não era Gina quem seria testada e sim ele próprio. Ele teria que mostrar que seu amor era o bastante para fazê-la feliz. Ele sentia que devia isso a ela. Não sabia porquê, mas devia.

- Então, Srta. Weasley. Vamos ver se você consegue suprir a necessidade enorme que eu tenho de fazê-la feliz. - disse ele, rindo. Puxando-a pela cintura ainda mais contra si.

- É, veremos. - disse ela, rindo também. Tinha entendido onde ele queria chegar. E Draco viu um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos dela. Gostou disso. Ela ficava ainda mais linda curiosa. - Vamos fazer uma aposta? - perguntou ela, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que provocou arrepios em Draco.

- Vamos. - Afinal, ele era um Malfoy. Adorava desafios.

- Eu aposto que consigo te tirar do sério.

- Impossível, ruivinha. Nada do que você faça poderá me deixar bravo. Não hoje.

E então ela que ainda estava em cima dele, colou-se ao corpo dele. Depositando-lhe beijos no pescoço. E então mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Draco gemeu de prazer, cravando as mãos nos quadris de Gina, puxando-a de encontro a si, tentando fazê-la ficar ainda mais próxima, como se isso fosse possível. Gina gargalhou triunfante. E então ele se deu conta de que tipo de 'tirar do sério' ela estava falando.

_bem, baby, eu me rendo ao sorvete de morango _

_nunca termine todo este amor bem, _

_eu não pretendia fazer isso _

_mas não há _

_escapatoria para seu amor._

_Couting Crows - Accidentally in love_

- Não me provoque, ruivinha.

- Ah, mas é tão divertido. - sussurrou ela ao pé do ouvido do mesmo, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha novamente arrancando outro gemido rouca de Draco. - Está bem. Você venceu. - disse ela, ainda sorrindo. - Não vou mais torturá-lo. Mas só porque eu estou morta de fome, ok?

- Nisso eu concordo plenamente. Mas a minha fome é outra.

Gina corou, fazendo Draco rir. Em um momento ela era a garota mais sexy e sensual que ele já conhecera em toda a sua vida e em outra voltava a ser a Pequena Weasley, timída e acanhada. Ela com certeza era especial. Draco beijou-lhe os lábios docemente por isso e disse?

- Eu me sinto diferente com você, sabe? - disse ele.

- Como assim? - perguntou ela sorrindo, enquanto comia uma torrada com geléia de morango.

- Não sei. Com você eu me sinto livre. Eu me liberto, sabe? Eu me torno outra pessoa. - As palavras saíam assim, livremente. Com ela sentia como se pudesse dizer tudo o que viesse a sua mente. - Será que eu sou mesmo esse cara?

Gina sorriu. Aquele sorriso maroto que ela dava toda vez que ele dizia algo que ela gostava. Toda vez que ele dizia a coisa certa na hora certa. E aquele sorriso fazia tão bem pra ele. Ele se sentia tão bem...

- Claro que sim! - exclamou a mesma. - Afinal, eu sou mesmo essa garota. Então você deve ser esse cara.

-Você não acha isso uma loucura? - perguntou ele, fitando o suco de abóbora que segurava entre as mãos.

- Acho, mas também acho maravilhoso. - disse ela, sorrindo cada vez mais.

Sim aquela loucura era boa demais. Sim, ele se encontrava em um estado mental muito diferente do seu normal. Podia parecer um lugar-comum, um clichê, mas ele se encontrava louco de amor. Ele estava amando aquela ruivinha. Era um amor muito improvável, mas havia acontecido. Ele Draco Malfoy cada vez se apaixonava mais por Gina Weasley.

- É.. - disse ele por fim. - Concordo plenamente com você. - e beijou-a nos lábios novamente. Um beijo com gosto de morango misturado com abóbora. Se isso fosse alguns tempos antes, teria um gosto horrível. Mas não agora. Não naquele minuto. Não quando seus lábios tocavam uns tão doces quanto os de Gina.

_venha, venha_

_Venha para mais perto _

_venha, venha e_

_u quero escutar você sussurrar _

_venha venha _

_Acomode-se dentro do meu amor._

_**Counting Crows - Accidentally in love** _

Continuaram tomando o café-da-manhã. O que demorou mais pelo menos uma meia hora, poque cada vez aconteciam mais beijos e brincadeiras entre os dois. Draco sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Tudo estava voltando aos eixos e a vida dele voltava a fazer sentido.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir indo... - disse Gina, após tomar um último gole de seu suco de abóbora.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Srta. Weasley? - perguntou Draco, fazendo-se de sério.

- Ora, Draco. - disse ela, como se fosse algo óbvio e na verdade era. - Eu tenho que ir para o meu dormitório já é quase oito horas e se eu não chegar em meu dormitório vão dar por minha falta.

- Diga que saiu para um passeio matutino!

Gina sorriu. Ele sabia que a mesma gostava quando ele insistia, porque provava que o mesmo gostava muito dela e que sentia sua falta.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta. - disse ela, como se lesse seus pensamentos. - E é por isso que eu não vou demorar. Vou lá apenas para tomar um banho, marcar presença e depois eu simplesmente digo que vou passar o dia com Mirela. Já que ela provavelmente vai passar o dia com Zabini, fica tudo certo. - e dizendo isso ela sorriu. Ela era perfeita, ainda mais quando sorria. E ele estava virando um idiota apaixonado.

- Gosto disso. - disse ele, com um meio sorriso. Que era só dele, como Gina costumava dizer.

- Eu sei que gosta. - disse ela que antes estava perto da porta e agora se aproximava de Draco que se encontrava encostado a parde perto da escrivaninha.

E sem mais palavras ruiva apenas colou seu corpo ao dele. Draco passeou com suas mãos pelas costas de Gina até parar com elas no meio e puxá-la ainda mais para si. Gina agarrou-se aos cabelos de Draco. O mesmo, não agüentando mais ficar naquela posição colocou Gina sentada em sua escrivaninha e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas e colocou as mãos em cima das mesma, acariciando-as. N/A: As coisas realmente estão ficando quentes, hein Meninas? Se segureM q eu me empolguei! ehuehiehiuehe. Cada vez mais forte, quase possessivo, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser doce e carinhoso. Desviou-se dos lábios da ruivinha e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, procovando suspiros na mesma e mordeu-lhe então o lóbulo da orelha, como a própria havia feito algum tempo antes e a respota não foi de modo algum desapontadora, uma Gina ofegante gemeu, agarrando Draco pelas costas e arralhando-lhe levemente. Draco sorriu de satisfação, ainda acariciando as coxas de Gina. E então abraçou-a carinhosamente e depositou-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz.

- Acho melhor você ir se arrumar antes que deêm por sua falta, ruivinha. - disse ele, sorrindo. - E eu vou tomar um banho frio. Sinceramente, você está me levando à loucura. Está cada vez mais difícil de resistir, sabia? - E era verdade, cada vez que as coisas esquentavam o desejo de Draco parecia consumi-lo, mas ele se segurava.

Gina sorriu tímida, corando levemente. E então olhou-o nos olhos. Um olhar travesso. Então agarrou-o pela camisa e deu-lhe um beijo muito apaixonado.

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy. - e sorriu.

- Isso é bom, Ginevra Weasley. Porque eu também te amo. - e dizendo isso deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Mas mesmo assim você terá que esperar um pouco mais.. - disse ela, olhando para os pés, um pouco acanhada. - Porque eu...

- Sh... - disse ele, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios da garota. - Eu já te disse: por você eu espero o tempo que for necessário, ruivinha.

Gina sorriu. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Draco sorriu também. Mas então ficou sério, estavam se demorando demais naquela despedida.

- Vamos logo, ruivinha. Vá lá se arrumar, vá. Que eu te quero nos jardins daqui há exatamente meia hora, entendido?

- Nossa! Que autoritário... - disse ela. - Gostei. - acrescentou, sorrindo marota.

- Eu sei que você é louca por mim.

- É verdade. Mas não seja tão convencido, Malfoy. Porque o sentimento é recíproco. - disse ela, brincalhona. - Não estou certa?

- Certíssima, ruivinha. Certíssima.

E então Gina depositou um último e breve beijo nos lábios do loiro e saiu porta afora correndo para Torre da Grifinório, só esperava que ninguém estivesse acordado. E de fato ninguém estava, nem Hermione. Abençoado fosse o sábado!

Draco ainda ficou olhando para porta por alguns instante ainda, depois que Gina saiu.

- Draco, você realmente está com uma cara de apaixonado. - o dono da voz era Zabini que tinha acabado de acordar e havia visto a ruivinha saindo do quarto do amigo, de modo que sacou tudo: os dois haviam feito as pazes. - E até está mais corado. É, a Weasley realmente tá fazendo bem a você. - Zabini falava, brincando. Adora zoar da cara do amigo, porque nunca Malfoy estivera apaixonado antes e sim, o próprio Draco tinha de assumi que era no mínimo 'estranho'.

- Cala a boca, Zabini! Não tá atrasado para o seu encontro, não?

- Não. E eu quero que você me conte tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- Zabini, sinceramente, às vezes eu tenho dúvidas sobre a sua orientação sexual. - disse o loiro, deboxado.

- Não enche, Malfoy! Eu sei que você tá louco para contar.

E Malfoy contou. Não porque estivesse louco para contar e também omitiu muitas partes. Mas ele contou porque queria mesmo era falar sobre o plano de como mostrar para Gina o quanto a amava e como Zabini era a forma humana do romantismo, poderia tirar umas boas idéias da cabeça do amigo. Que, com certeza, seriam muito utéis.

_venha , venha _

_gire um pouco mais apertado _

_venha, venha _

_e o mundo é um pouco mais claro _

_venha, venha a_

_penas entre dentro dela _

_amor... eu estou apaixonado._

_**Counting Crows - Accidentally in love**_


	4. Um pedido de namoro parte V

_Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta _

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda_

_Eu sei que eu tendo a ser tão inseguro _

_Isto não importa mais ._

_**She will be loved - Maroon5**_

24/07/05Assim que Zabini deixou o quarto Draco foi até a janela. Olhou para fora. O dia não estava bonito. Mas também não podia ser considerado feio. Não quando ele o passaria junto de sua ruivinha, sua pequena. As nuvens começavam a surgir no céu, encobrindo o sol que havia surgindo logo cedo, de modo que dava para se perceber que mais tarde um grande temporal cairia. Havia uma leve brisa na atmosfera e estava um pouco frio. Draco gostava de dias assim. Antes expressava como se sentia por dentro, agora, apenas como ele era por fora. Porque por dentro, agora, sentia-se completamente aquecido. Aquecido pelo amor.

Draco resolveu tomar um banho, mesmo que já tivesse tomado logo cedo. A diferença é que agora seria um banho frio, já que aquela ruivinha havia deixado-o louco. Mas ela não tinha culpa disso e ele sabia. Os momentos com ela eram únicos e se tivesse que tomar banho frio para continuar a tê-los, era o que faria. Ficou no banho uns vinte minutos, para esfriar o corpo mesmo, por mais que estivesse frio lá fora, ele se sentia quente. N/A: Nao pensem besteiras suas mentes maliciosas! O dormitório tinha aquecedor, só isso... Vestiu a mesma calça jeans e uma camisa polo branca com um moletom preto mais ajeitado, por assim dizer por cima e com uns tênis pretos também. Um Draco mais despojado, como Gina costuma dizer. Ele sorriu ao pensar nisso. Ela dizia que o preto realçava a cor de seus olhos. O acinzentado dos olhos dele.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Os dois se encontravam no quarto de Draco. Gina tinha acidentalmente derramado suco de abóbora na camisa branca de Draco. _

_- Ai! - exclamou ela, totalmente embaraçada. Era um dos primeiros encontros dos dois. E sim, era estranho por ser um dos primeiros encontros e justo no quarto dele. Mas por encontrarem-se escondidos, era difícil ter um lugar confiável e como ele tinha um quarto só para ele e que podia trancar. Era a melhor opção que tinham. E além do mais, Gina confiava nele. - Eu sinto muito eu.. ahh.. como eu sou desastrada. - Ela se encontrava muito vermelha. Draco sorriu, um sorriso meio de lado, bem típico dele. A pequena Weasley se econtrava muito vermelha mesmo, muito mais do que ele achava que fosse possível ficar. Muito mais do que o habitual. _

_- Não foi nada. - disse ele. Mas a mesma continuava a olhar para o chão. _

_Draco tirou a camisa e antes de ir procurar outra aproximou-se da ruiva. Ficou apenas alguns centímetros dela e então encostou seus dedos no queixo da mesma e ergueu sua cabeça. _

_- Mesmo. Não foi nada. - Pode reparar que a mesma observou um pouco seu abdômen que ele sabia que era muito bem definido e ao seus olhares se encontrarem a mesma corou ainda mais. E então ele sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez foi um sorriso doce, mais sincero. _

_Draco foi abaixando sua cabeça cada vez mais. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada da ruivinha. Eles não haviam se beijado muitas vezes, mais conversavam. Para se conhecerem melhor. Já que o primeiro beijo dos dois havia sido tão espontâneo. Por isso sabia que a ruivinha ainda ficava um pouco nervosa em sua presença. Principalmente quando sua presença ficava tão perto da dela._

_- Ãhn.. será que dava para você colocar uma blusa, Draco? - perguntou Gina, muito. Realmente MUITO nervosa. Lembrando agora era até engraçado. A maneira como ela se sentia constrangida em ver Draco com o peito nu. Mais tarde saberia que ela estava é lutando contra a confusão de sentimentos dentro dela. Que diziam que ele estava muito sexy e sentia uma vontade incontrolável de agarrá-lo ao mesmo tempo que dê espancá-lo, sem nem saber porque. _

_- Estou te deixando nervosa, ruivinha? - perguntou ele, só para provocá-la e deixá-la mais vermelha ainda. Gostava daquilo. Gostava do impacto que causava sobre ela. Gostava muito. _

_- Para falar a verdade.. - disse ela, meio hesitante. - Sim. _

_- Está bem, então. - dizendo isso foi até o armário e de lá tirou uma camisa pólo, só para variar um pouquinho, preta. _

_- Você devia usar mais preto. - disse ela distraída, indo até a janela e ficando de costas para ele, enquanto admirava a noite de lua cheia. - Fica bem com você.. Quero dizer.. ãhn... combina com seus olhos. - Com certeza Gina havia mudado bastante desde o começo do relacionamento deles. Agora estava muito mais segura que antes. Muito mais. E ele se sentia seguro com isso. Porque sabia que agora a ruivinha sentia-se à vontade, REALMENTE à vontade na presença dele. _

_- Verdade? - perguntou ele, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. Ele não estava vendo, mas pode perceber, pela maneira como ela se encolheu ainda mais à frente da janela, ainda de costas para ele. _

_Ela ali, com aqueles longos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados, com um vestido rosa florido e sandálias brancas de plataforma nos pés, virada de costas para ele. Ela parecia um anjo de tão linda que era. Ou melhor, ela parecia, além de ser, Ginevra Weasley. Porque só aquela criatura podia ser tão linda. Somente ela. _

_Draco foi se aproximando cada vez mais e mais, sem que a mesma percebesse e quando já estava perto o bastante, abraçou-a pela cintura e apoiou seu queixo no ombro da mesma, sussurrando por meio de seus cabelos avermelhados:_

_- Você é linda. - pode sentir Gina estremecer delicamente em seus braços. Sorriu. Era muito boa a sensação de tê-la em seus braços. Era muito boa mesmo. _

_Virou a ruivinha lentamente de fronte para ele e então apoiou sua cabeça na cabeça dela. Olhou-a no fundo dos seus olhos e disse:_

_- Eu posso te beijar... - mas não passou mais do que um sussurro. _

_- Eu posso ser ruim nisso. - Ela estava receosa. Sim, ele sabia. Parecia que nunca haviam se beijado antes. Mas haviam, umas duas vezes, ou quem sabe três. _

_- Impossível. - ele disse. Não porque já havia beijado-a e sim porque era impossível que ele achasse ruim o beijo de uma pessoa que ele gostava tanto. Simplesmente impossível. N/A: Sim, semelhança com a cena de Um amor para recordar não é semelhança não.. Eu roubei mesmo! X: Não me processem!_

_E então beijaram-se. Logo o olhar medroso de Gina deu espaço a um ameno e logo ela fechou os olhos e curtiu o momento. Assim como ele. _

_Draco apertou-a contra si, enquanto Gina timidamente enlaçava-o pelo o pescoço. E foi naquele dia em diante que tudo mudou para os dois. Gina passou a ficar mais confiante em relação a ele. E Draco até hoje acha que foi por causa do que ele disse, logo após o beijo. _

_- Sabe, ruivinha. Eu acho que realmente estou me apaixonando por você. - Ele falou em tom brincalhão mas pode perceber que Gina entendeu tudo, porque os olhos chocolate da mesma brilharam e a mesma deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, o que era muito para ela. _

_E aquilas palavras soaram sinceras. Porque espantavelmente, eram verdadeiras. E aquilo fez toda a diferença._

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_

_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_

_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido _

_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um tempo _

_E ela será amada ela será amada._

_**She will be loved - Maroon5**_

Boas lembranças. E o melhor de tudo, é que Draco tinha a impressão que viriam muitas mais, muitas mesmo.

Saiu de seu quarto, fechou tudo. Desceu as escadas do dormitório, passou pelo Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Pelo Salão Principal e então foi até a biblioteca devolver um livro que já estava consigo há muito tempo e para sua surpresa encontrou Gina lá com Mirela, e infelizmente, a sangue-ruim da Granger também. Mas então viu quando Gina olhou discretamente para ele fazendo um sinal com os olhos para encontrá-la nas instantes mais do fundo da biblioteca e ouviu a mesma dizer para as amigas?

- Eu acabei de lembrar que tem um livro que eu tenho que pegar urgentemente para uma pesquisa! Já voltou aqui, meninas.

Mirela que entendeu direitinho o recado ao ver Draco, disse:

- Ok, então. Mione vamos comigo até a Madame Pince, tenho que perguntar uns negócio para ela.

- Claro, Mirela. Ah e já vou te dando tchau, Gi. Porque tenho tanta coisa para fazer hoje que acho que nem te vejo mais hoje. - e sorriu.

- Ai, nem fala, Mi. Que eu também. Eu e a Mirela vamos passar o dia inteiro estudando hoje. Temos um trabalho enorme para fazer...- e a mesma piscou para Mirela.

Draco sorriu. A pequena estava aprendendo com ele. Realmente ele era uma má influência. Foi então até as instantes do canto mais afastado da biblioteca e se apoiou na parede, esperando sua ruivinha que não tardou a chegar.

- Achei que fôssemos nos encontrar nos jardins daqui há... - e então olhou no relógio. - Cinco minutos passados, ruivinha. - Ele queria parecer bravo, mas não conseguia. Adorava quando ela fazia de tudo para vê-lo.

- Eu sei. - disse ela aproximando-se cada vez mais. - Mas a Mione veio com um sermão de que eu tinha esquecido de entregar um livro e blá-blá-blá e eu tive que vir até aqui. - suspirou e continuou. - Mas eu já estava indo para lá.

- Então, vamos. - disse Draco, e completou: - Mas antes...

Então puxou-a rapidamente pela cintura grudando-a ao seu corpo. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito. E percebeu que Gina havia gostado disso. E ele pode perceber ainda mais quando a mesma agarrou-se ainda mais nele, acarinhando-lhe os cabelos e a nuca. Draco sorriu, ainda beijando-a. A mesma interrompeu o beijo e disse:

- Você está de preto... - e sorriu. Ele sabia exatamente do que ela havia lembrado. - Eu estava tão nervosa aquele dia..

- Eu sei. - sussurrou ele, entre os cabelos ruivos da garota.

- Mas todo o meu nervosismo passou quando você disse que tava apaixonado por mim. - disse ela ao pé do ouvido do garoto fazendo-o arrepiar-se para depois beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu sei. - disse ele, beijando levemente os lábios dela e dizendo: Mas agora, vamos. Eu saio primeiro e depois você. Me encontre no lugar de sempre, certo?

- Certo. - sorriu ela.

_Não é sempre arco íris e borboletas _

_é o compromisso que nos faz ir em frente _

_meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta _

_Você pode vir a hora que quiser _

_**She will be loved - Maroon5**_

25/07/05Não demorou muito para a ruivinha chegar. Draco se encontrava sentando em um tronco de frente para um lago, não o lago 'mais famoso' de Hogwarts, por assim dizer, um outro. Ele e Gina sempre se encontravam naquele jardim, que não era muito bonito, por isso não atraía muito a atenção dos outros alunos, de modo que ele podiam namorar à vontade longe da vista dos outros.

Draco estava tão concentrado em jogar pedrinhas no lago que nem viu sua ruivinha chegar de mansinho e passar os braços pelo seu pescoço enquanto depositava-lhe beijos no mesmo. Então ele sorriu.

- Esperou muito? - perguntou ela, docemente.

Mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas puxou-a para seu colo, fazendo-a segurar-se nele enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do mesmo enquanto fitava-o nos olhos. E ficaram ainda por um longo tempo apenas se fitando.

- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, Draco. - disse Gina, por fim, quebrando o silêncio e beijando-o com todo o seu amor.

Draco pode perceber que era um beijo diferente, um beijo muito mais apaixonado. Necessitado, diria.

- O que foi, ruivinha? - perguntou ele. Ela com certeza estava tensa.

Mas a mesma apenas continuou a beijá-lo, empurrou levemente, mas como ele estava descuidado ambos caíram na grama. Gina beijava-o e beijava-o. Os lábios, os olhos, as bochechas, o nariz, o queixo, o pescoço. A ruivinha colou seu belo corpo junto ao dele. E então Draco inverteu ao posições, ele ficou por cima e começou a beijar a ruivinha. Agora ele havia entrado no clima. Beijava-a como se sua vida dependesse disso. Gina foi enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e de vez enquando arranhava-lhe levemente as costas por cima da camisa. Então Gina ergueu-se um pouco e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, fazendo-o gemer, ainda ofegante por causa dos beijos e o que veio a seguir deixou-o mais ofegante ainda:

- Faz amor comigo. - pediu ela, sussurrante.

Era o que mais Draco queria naquele momento. Desejava ela com todas as suas forças. Sim, era o que ele queria. Mas para isso acontecer os dois tinham que querem. E se ela queria, porque continuava tão tensa? O que estava acontecendo? Não, ele não podia fazer amor com ela daquela maneira, estava fora de cogitação.

- Gininha.. - a mesma pareceu não querer dar atenção a ele, então ele falou mais firme. - Gina. Olha para mim. - e a mesma olhou-o fundo nos olhos. - Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Porque eu tenho certeza que não é isso que você quer fazer...

Ela tinha uma expressão amedrontada no rosto. Ele não entendia, mas queria entender.

- Eu só não quero te perder, Draco.. eu... - sua voz soava entrecortada e triste e o seu olhar então... foi de cortar o coração. Aquela era a sua menina. A sua ruivinha e ela queria fazer amor com ele para deixá-lo feliz. Draco se sentiu o cara mais feliz do mundo. - Ontem e hoje... Você disse que ia esperar mas.. eu sei que não é fácil, Draco. Eu só não quero que você se canse de mim eu... - lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de sua pequena. - Depois de tudo pelo que eu te fiz passar...Você é muito importante pra mim. Eu te amo.

Draco estava incrédulo. Esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Aquela ruivinha realmente era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Gina...Gininha.. - disse ele, abraçando-a. - Primeiro de tudo: você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, entendeu? E eu também te amo, e muito. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. - beijou-lhe os lábios, carinhosamente. - Você é minha ruivinha, minha pequena.. como é que eu poderia me cansar de você? Você é tão especial.. E às vezes eu sinto que não te mereço. Você nunca me fez passar por nada tão ruim, assim? Nada que eu já não tenha feito você passar também.

Gina sorriu. Ela estava mais calma agora. Draco percebeu isso pelo o olhar da pequena, se que amenizou.

- Eu acho que é eu que não te mereço, Draco.

O loiro sentiu-se realizado com essas palavras. Era muito mais do que ele podia desejar, muito mais mesmo. E então, como se já não bastasse, foi abraçado com todas as forças pela ruivinha. Abraçou-a também, claro. E ficaram ali, abraçados, deitados na grama, com a mesma recostada em seu peito e ele acariciando as madeixas ruivas.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou ela.

- Você tá na TPM, por acaso? - perguntou ele, brincando.

- Draco, não estraga o momento. - disse ela, fingindo-se de ofendida. - E sim, estou. - e ao falar isso, corou um pouco.

- Ah, bom. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, para sua irformação.

- Agora diz algo que eu não saiba. - rebateu ela.

Draco não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficaram naquela posição, apenas conversando. Até mesmo almoçaram ali. Depois Gina inventaria uma desculpa qualquer. Nada mais importava. Tudo o que importava era eles ali, deitados na grama. Um fazendo carinho no outro. E então, quando deu por si a noite já havia caído. Draco levantou-se, sentando-se, puxando-a contra si e fazendo a mesma virar-se de frente para ele. Um sentado de frente para o outro. Com as suas mãos frias encostou na pele quente das faces rosadas da pequena. Então aproximou-se e ficou há apenas centímetros da boca avermelhada que a mesma possuía. Olhou fundo nos olhos dela e lá viu tudo o que procurava: amor. E foi o bastante para ele aproximar-se os centrímetros restantes e beijá-la doce e apaixonadamente, enquanto ia aproximando-se e fez ele deitar-se de novo, caindo por cima dele.

- Vai me torturar de novo, vai? - perguntou ele, sorrindo feito bobo.

- Vou. - respondeu, marota. - Mas vai ser uma tortura diferente. - e dizendo isso pôs-se a fazer cosquinhas nele.

- Acho que quem vai fazer tortura aqui sou eu, Srta. Weasley. - e então virou o jogo, começando a fazer cosquinhas nela.

E ficaram muito tempo naquela guerra de amor, até já ser tarde o bastante para darem pela falta da ruiva e os mesmo terem de voltar.

_eu sei onde você se esconde sozinha no seu carro _

_sei todas as coisas que te fazem ser quem você é_

_eu sei que adeus não significa nada _

_volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cair._

_**She will be loved - Maroon5**_

N/A: Gente! Sim, eu sei que o cap. tá pequeno... E sim, eu sei que tá meio repetitivo.. É que a inspiração tá difícil.. estou escrevendo muitas coisas ao menos tempo.. Peço desculpas. ; Mas também, quase nenhum incentivo eu to recebendo, né? Isso é triste! QUERO MUITAS REVIEWS! hieuheiuhieheuihueh (x

Bom, eu prometo que daqui para frente as coisas vão esquentar.. Bom, talvez ainda uns dois caps sejam meio repetitivos.. Mas vai ficar booom gente! Acreditem no que estou dizendo... ;

DannyWMafoy: É, eu prometi. E aqui está... Não demorei tanto assim, demorei? (x Nem uma semana! ;D

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Ok. MeNiNa! Viu? Agora acertei! ehuehieuheiheueie Peço desculpas por isso. Me sinto muito envegonhada. uu ehueheiuheueihueh ;P Que bom que você está curiosa. Só uma dica: ainda vai ter uns 3 capítulos iguais a esse. Afinal, é a semana do amor planejada por Draco Malfoy uu heheheheheh

bjuHz all e thankx for the reviews (x

:


	5. Um pedido de namoro parte VI

_Foi tudo tão assim...Justo quando eu tinha perdido minha fé nas coisas, você apareceu. Até o mais forte cai às vezes. De vez em quando é falando as palavras erradas é que falamos as certas. Não sei como. Realmente não sei. Eu e você...colidimos. _

_ A chegada do amor - dudiNhaziNha  
_

Segunda-feira de manhã. Última semana de aula. Haveria a final do campeonato de Quadribol. Os exames finais, é claro. E o Conselho de Classe dos professores, de modo que não haveria aula.

Draco dormia profundamente em sua cama. Mal era dia ainda. Quinze para as seis. O sol recém começava a aparecer no céu. Mas não demorou muito até o loiro levantar-se para tomar um banho e arrumar-se para as aulas.

- Então, conseguiu o que eu queria? - perguntou Draco, ao ver Zabini entrando em seu quarto.

- E quando é que eu não consigo? - rebateu o amigo. Ambos riram.

Na noite anterior quando havia voltado para o dormitório, havia pedido a Zabini que conseguisse um ramalhete de margaridas. As preferidas de Gina. Draco pegou o ramalhete deixando-o em cima da escrivaninha e então escreveu um cartão com simples dizeres:

_Bom dia, ruivinha. _

_Já estou morrendo de saudades. _

_Te encontro hoje à noite. _

_Te amo. _

Uma certa ruivinha grifinória lia o cartão que havia sido entregue não fazia cinco minutos, por uma coruja negra, juntamente com um ramalhete de margaridas. Um certo loiro sonserino que observava a cena sorriu, satisfeito ao ver a mesma ruivinha sorrindo alegremente com uma certa morena, que por acaso era namorada de seu melhor amigo, Zabini, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... - disse Zabini. - Você está realmente apaixonado, cara.

- Ah, cala a boca!- exclamou num impulso. Mas logo acrescentou: - Estou mesmo! E daí? Você também tá...

O outro apenas riu. Estava mesmo. O que fazia dos dois, bobos apaixonados. Ou pior, sonserinos apaixonados por grifinórias. Onde este mundo iria parar? Draco não sabia. E também, pouco importava, se ao menos tivesse a ruivinha ao seu lado.

O resto da manhã passou voando. Assim como a tarde. Provas, provas e mais provas. Que terminaram quando o relógio bateu quatro horas. Mas o dia ainda não havia acabado para Malfoy, tinha de terminar um trabalho de Poções. Foi então para a biblioteca, para a parte mais isolada, juntamente com Zabini. O trabalho era em dupla.

- E então, Draco? - perguntou ele, enquanto fazia alguns cálculos para o trabalho. - O que você planejou para essa noite com a sua ruivinha?

- Larga mão de ser curioso, Zabini! - rebateu Draco.

- E sobre o que Zabini está tão curioso, hein? - era sua ruivinha. Draco mesmo olhando para os cadernos reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Aquele jeito suave de falar, fazendo as palavras darem a impressão de estarem flutuando no ar.

- Nada que tenha importância agora que você está aqui. - disse Draco, levantando-se e aproximando-se de Gina, beijando-a longamente.

- Nossa, Draco! - exclamou Zabini. - Você tá piegas, cara!

- Aproveita e segue o exemplo...- era Mirela. A namorada do amigo.

- Ah, por você eu faço qualquer coisa.. - disse ele, beijando a namorada longamente também.

Draco apenas riu do amigo, enquanto ainda beijava-a sua ruiva. Depois de alguns instantes, perguntou:

- E posso saber o que uma ovelinha grifinória está fazendo aqui, correndo o risco de ser pega com um sonserino lobo mau? - gracejou ele.

- Ora, eu vim visitar você. Não posso? - perguntou ela, marota. - Afinal, estão todos lá no campo de Quadribol vendo o time treinar ou então estudando para os últimos exames de amanhã no jardim. Acho que você e o Zabini são os únicos aqui dentro da biblioteca.

- Ora, mas eu e o Zabini somos os únicos que recebemos trabalho extra de Poções.

Sim, de fato eram. Snape exigia mais dos dois por serem ótimos em Poções e o professor via um grande futuro para os mesmos. Decidindo puxar ainda mais o ensino para os dois.

- Ah, sim.. - disse ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Esqueci como você é inteligente. - e então beijou-lhe os lábios. - Gosto de garotos inteligentes.

- Sei que gosta. - disse ele, beijando-a novamente.

Passaram o resto da tarde assim. Afinal, era uma parte isolada da biblioteca, sem problema nenhum. Os dois fazendo o trabalho de Poções e as garotas estudando para suas provas. Bom, ao menos os quatro tentaram, em meio aos namoros e brincadeiras. Draco sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Um sentimento de paz. Agora tinha novamente Gina em seus braços e tinha amigos. Nada disso teria acontecido de não fosse por ela.

Quando deu seis horas. Os garotos terminaram o trabalho e as garotas terminaram seus estudos. Zabini e Mirela saíram um de cada vez, é claro porque iriam para Hosmeadge, escondidos, é claro.

- Então, qual é a programação de hoje à noite? - perguntou, Gina, quando só restavam os dois ali.

- Apenas me encontre no lugar de sempre, você vai ver.

- Hum.. Tudo bem, então, Sr. misterioso. - disse ela, depositando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. - Até depois, então. - sorriu e seguiu em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

Draco riu consigo mesmo, a ruivinha com certeza teria uma grande suspresa esta noite.

_Eu sempre fui como um pássaro. Voando de flor em flor. Livre, leve e solto. Nunca quis ficar em uma gaiola, por mais cheia de luxos que ela fosse. Hoje já não é assim. Eu achava que gostava de liberdade. Mas na verdade confundia liberdade com solidão. E agora que descobri isso...Estou um passo na frente mas mesmo assim um passo atrás. Descobri a verdade da vida mas não sei o que fazer com ela. Talvez você possa me ajudar a descobrir o que fazer._

_ A chegada do amor - dudiNhaziNha  
_

Draco já estava ali há alguns minutos, e então Gina chegou. Beijaram-se longamente por alguns instantes e então, curiosa como a ruiva era, perguntou logo de cara:

- Muito bem, Draco. Agora é melhor você me dizer onde vamos. - sorriu.

- Já que você insiste... Nós vamos conhecer a minha mãe.

Por um momento Draco achou que Gina fosse desmaiar de tão branca de ficara. Mil pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça. Havia achado a idéia perfeita. Havia mandando uma coruja para sua mãe e avisado que haveria uma convidada para o jantar. A mãe nem se importou que era contra as regras de Hogwarts quando o filho disse que era uma menina especial. E nem se importou quando ele disse que era uma Weasley. A mãe só queria ver o filho feliz, apenas isso.

- Gina, bom eu achei que fosse uma boa idéia... porque eu não quero mais esconder as coisas, eu.. - Draco gaguejando? Isso estava cada vez mais freqüente e em outros tempos isso não seria aceitável.

- Draco. - disse ela, pausadamente. - Sua mãe sabe quem eu sou?

- Sim. - respondeu ele, apenas. Cauteloso.

- E sua mãe sabe o que eu sou?

- Sim. - respondeu novamente, agora mais calmo.

- Então, tudo bem. - sorriu ela.

Draco sorriu também e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - disse ele, carinhoso. - Minha mãe vai adorar você.

E ele estava certo. A noite correu muito bem e Narcisa realmente adorou Gina. Assim como Gina adorou Narcisa. Foi um ótimo jantar. Tudo muito tranqüilo.

**Diário de Ginevra Weasley**

_Esses últimos dias foram maravilhosos. Nem sei como descrever como me sinto ultimamente. Parece que todas as coisas ruins que eu passei agora estão muito, muito longe. Parecem não terem sido mais do que um terrível pesadelo. Os tempos em que eu passei longe de Draco nos últimos dias me fizeram perceber o quanto eu não consigo viver sem ele. _

_Draco é sempre tão atencioso e maravilhoso comigo que não sei como pude duvidar do seu amor por mim. Talvez ele queira algo sério, no final. Mas ainda não seja tempo. Malfoys são difícies quando lidam com sentimentos e eu preciso ser paciente. Na realidade não me importa mais quando tempo vai demorar para que ele finalmente decida o que vai fazer sobre nós dois. Não importa, desde que eu tenha ele sempre ao meu lado. _

_Eu amo ele com toda a minha alma e não me imagino mais longe dele durante nem um segundo. As coisas que ele anda fazendo ultimamente... Café na cama, encontros românticos, a compreenssão dele. Todo o carinho! Eu me sinto nas nuvens..._

_Sei que andava muito estressada por causa de toda essa indecisão do Draco e os meus pesadelos voltaram. Odeio eles. Exatamente porquê não sei o que eles são, na realidade. Não são imagens, são apenas sensações que tenho enquanto durmo. Sei que nunca falei sobre isso num diário, até porque demorou muito para eu conseguir ter um novamente, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas agora estou pronta para contar. Agora que a guerra acabou e eu sei que ELE nunca mais vai poder me machucar. Eu não sei porquê, mas desde que ELE morreu eu tenho isso, talvez até antes e eu não tenha percebido. Só sei que tem a ver muito com as minhas emoções e eu realmente pensei em terminar com Draco. Mas meu amor por ele é tão forte que acho que teria mais 'pesadelos' não estando com ele do que estando com ele nessa indecisão. _

_Sei lá, acho que não me importo mais. Está tão bom do jeito que está e eu realmente sinto que ele me ama do fundo de seu coração. Me sinto realmente muito lisonjeada. Sei que sou a primeira garota que ele ama e ele também é o primeiro garoto que eu amo. _

_É tão maravilhoso eu saber que ele é aquele doce de pessoa apenas comigo. É bom saber que ele é rude e sonserino com todas as pessoas e comigo ele se mostra tão gentil e carinhoso. Ele mostra um lado dele que eu nunca achei antes ser possível haver. Lembro então de todos os nossos momentos juntos e me sinto tão bem. Até as brigas são recordações boas porque lembro de nossas reconciliações. Draco não poderia ser mais perfeito para mim e às vezes fico me perguntando como retribuir tudo isso que ele me dá. _

_Não me importo se não namorados oficialmente, eu sei que ele me vê como alguém realmente importante na vida dele. Não me importo se ele não quer conhecer minha família - talvez porque tenha medo dela, se ele está disposto a ficar pra sempre do meu lado. Eu realmente seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Assim como sei que ele é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por mim. _

_Eu o amo. E às vezes sinto vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos. Quero que todo mundo saiba que ele é meu e eu sou dele e nós somos felizes. Nos amamos. Até me acho uma tola por ter sensações assim, mas acho que é normal quando se está apaixonada. _

_Eu sou uma pessoa diferente hoje em dia graças a ele. Sou melhor. Menos tímida, mais autoconfiante, mais ousada, mais romântica...Tenho a quem dar atenção, tenho um amigo, um companheiro... Pela primeira vez eu sinto que posso ser eu mesma com alguém e não vai haver problema nenhum._

_Hoje ele me levou para conhecer a mãe dele, Narcisa Malfoy. Nunca pensei que um dia chegaria a por os pés naquela mansão. É realmente muito linda, mas admito que me dá alguns calafrios em saber que Lúcio Malfoy chegou a morar lá. Aquele sujeito nojento e arrogante. _

_Narcisa é completamente o contrário. Muito simpática e até, engraçada. Elegante ao extremo mas muito, muito simpática mesmo. Conversamos muito. Pode parecer estranho, mas temos muito em comum. Narcisa disse que eu lembro ela na minha idade. Fico pensando porque ela casou com Lúcio. Eu tenho certeza que ela casou por amor. Talvez ela viu nele o que eu vi em Draco, talvez seja besteira minha mas Lúcio poderia ter sido com ela o que Draco é comigo. A única diferença dos dois é o caráter. Draco pensa por si próprio, acho que Lúcio não tinha os nervos e a coragem para fazer isso. Eu realmente tenho muita sorte de ter um garoto tão maravilhoso ao meu lado. _

_Lembro do ciúme bobo dele por causa do Harry e da vez que ele me defendeu daquele sonserino nojento. Foi ali que tudo começou e até hoje agradeço aos céus por aquele beijo. Foi tudo com o qual eu sempre sonhei. Nunca me senti tão completa em toda a minha vida. Acho que é isso o que Draco faz comigo, ele me completa de uma maneira tão perfeita. Tudo parece ser tão certo e as coisas fazem tanto sentido que chego a ter um imenso medo de que tudo isso não passe de um sonho. Mas então acordo com ele ao meu lado ouencontro com ele no lago. Ele, sorrindo pra mim. Aquele sorriso de quem está realmente feliz por me ver ali e eu me sinto completa outra vez. Foi por isso que eu deixei tudo de lado. Todos os problemas e preocupações. Nada importa se eu tenho Draco ao meu lado para me proteger, apagar todas as minhas dúvidas e dissipar meus medos. Eu só quero ter alguém que esteja sempre ali pra mim no final do dia. Mais que isso, eu quero que esse alguém seja ele. PRA SEMPRE. _

_Ontem eu tentei fazer amor com ele. Porque eu senti aquele medo de novo. Ele não quis. Ele viu que eu não estava pronta. Só Merlin sabe como eu me senti bem naquele momento. Quando eu acho que Draco não pode ser mais perfeito ele é. E isso é o que mais me surpreende. Eu nunca achei que ele pudesse ser tão bom. Eu nunca achei..._

_Hoje, quando estávamos nos despedindo de Narcisa ela me disse:_

_- Eu adorei te conhecer, Ginevra. - ela sorriu pra mim. - Draco não poderia ter escolhido melhor. _

_E quando Draco se asfastou um pouco ela sussurrou para mim:_

_- Ele realmente te ama, menina. Ele realmente te ama. _

_Se a mãe dele me disse isso, só pode ser verdade. Não que antes eu não acreditasse. Mas conhecer a mãe dele formalmente e ela me afirmar o que ele me diz todos os dias. Sei lá, apenas tornou as coisas muito mais reais. _

_Queria fazer algo por ele. Algo para ele. Amanhã irá ter um jogo de quadribol. Eu sempre torço pela Grifinória quando na verdade quero torcer pela Sonserina. É meu Draco que está lá jogando e eu sempre o consolo, quando ele perde. Mas eu queria estar lá, mostrando que estou torcendo para ele. Não me importo com o que ele vá pensar ou até mesmo os outros. Amanhã estarei na torcida da Sonserina. Sinto que devo isso para ele e para mim mesma. Quero mostrar a ele que realmente me importo e o que eu disse ontem realmente é verdade: Ele foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu em minha vida e não quero perdê-lo. Nunca mais mesmo. _

_Quando voltamos da mansão Malfoy foi tudo mais perfeito ainda. Draco me levou até o seu quarto, como de costume e ficamos apenas conversando. Conversamos por muito tempo. _

_- O que você vai fazer quando sair daqui, Draco? - perguntei, de repente, deitada no meio das pernas dele com a cabeça em sua barriga, fazendo-lhe carinho. _

_- Não sei ainda, ruivinha. Mas acho que vou querer abrir um negócio. Uma livraria, uma cafeteria. Algo simples e calmo. - respondeu ele, fazendo um cafuné em meus cabelos. _

_- Tem a sua cara, sabe? - sorri, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios. _

_Eu sei que parece estranho dizer isso. Mas tem mesmo a cara dele. Mesmo não parecendo, Draco é uma pessoa muito tranqüila. _

_Tranqüilo assim como o nosso beijo. Suave, intenso. Sem pressa alguma. Me senti feliz e aliviada. Toda a tensão sumiu, as cobranças ou as desculpas que ainda tinham de ser ditas. Nosso relacionamento voltou a ser calmo e tanqüilo como antes e quando eu me despedi dele na porta da Torre da Grifinória eu me senti em paz, como há muito não me sentia antes. Foi simplesmente perfeita essa noite e eu sei que muitas virão ainda. Eu sinto isso. _

_Bom, agora estou indo dormir. Haverá um grande jogo amanhã e uma grande surpresa para Draco também. _

_Boa noite. _

O sol ainda nem havia aparecido direito no céu quando Draco acordou. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu, feliz. Havia corrido tudo bem no jantar e Merlin sabia como ele havia ficado tremendamente aliviado com isso. Foi até o chuveiro e ligou-o. Deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo por alguns minutos e ficou apenas pensando na ruiva. Na sua ruiva. Saiu e vestiu-se com uma blusa cinza e uma calça jeans. Foi então que ouviu batidas à porta, era Zabini.

- Fala, campeão. - saudou Draco.

- Alguém está de bom humor hoje. Pelo visto o jantar ontem foi bom.

- Excelente. Excelente.

Ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices. Não era necessário falar muito, eram melhores amigos.

- Me declarei para Mirela ontem à noite. Dessa vez foi para valer. Nosso namoro vai se tornar público. No próximo final de semana vou com ela até a casa dos pais dela, oficializar tudo.

Draco abraçou o amigo.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Zabini. Parabéns, campeão.

- E você, cara? Tudo pronto para hoje?

- Prontíssimo. Vamos descer pro café?

Como já era de se esperar as mesas da Sonserina e Grifinória estavam agitadas. Ninguém falava em outra coisas a não ser o jogo decisivo do ano. Era o último da temporada e quem ganhasse era o vencedor do ano. Draco sabia que a maior parte do jogo dependia dele e estava nervoso, não tinha como deixar de ficar. Não queria admitir, mas estava. O clima era tenso na mesa da Sonserina. Os jogadores não falavam e pouco comiam. Draco mal tocou no café da manhã, diga-se de passagem. Resolveu ir até o lago espairecer um pouco. Precisava de ar fresco.

_É tão boa a sensação de borboletas no estômago. Você se sente mais leve e compreensivo, os dias ruins estão longe porque simplesmente não importa mais. Não importa se chove em um domingo de manhã onde tudo o que você queria era ir à praia, porque você sabe que pode ficar embaixo dos lençóis com a pessoa que ama. E que então à tarde, pode deitar na grama molhada e fazer amor durante incontáveis horas. Porque deixar a chuva te encharcar não têm importância quando se faz amor com quem se ama._

_ O encanto do amor - dudiNhaziNha  
_

Já passava do meio-dia e ele continuava ali sentando em um tronco à margem do Lago. A água estava clara. O clima era ameno, o que aliviava estranhamente a tensão de Draco, jogar no frio não era algo muito interessante, principalmente se chovesse. Aí sim seria um desastre. O tempo estava favorável. Pensou então novamente na noite anterior. Havia corrido tudo tão bem no jantar. Tudo tão família e estranhamente perfeito que ele sabia que não aceitaria nada menos que isso dali por diante. Não queria nada menos que isso.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui. - ouviu Gina falar ao seu ouvido, pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Como? - perguntou ele, tolamente.

- Você sempre vem para cá antes de qualquer jogo. - sorriu ela, humildemente. - Vai dar tudo certo, Draco.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? - perguntou ele, receoso.

Havia apenas uma única pessoa para quem ele tinha coragem de demonstrar fraqueza e essa pessoa era Gina. Apenas ela.

- Porque você é capaz. Você é Draco Malfoy, o _meu _Draco Malfoy e é o único com o direito de pegar o pomo hoje. Não é Harry Potter, é você. Você, Draco.

- O que eu faria sem o seu apoio moral, ruivinha? - sorriu ele, puxando-a para seu colo.

- Provavelmente se sairia bem igual. - disse, com simplicidade.

- Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza.

E então beijou-a. Um beijo intenso, tenso. Sua língua buscando desesperadamente a língua de Gina, abrindo passagem por entre os dentes da garota. E quando elas finalmente se encontraram foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo. Uma briga molhada e extremamente sensual. Sentiu-se relaxar deitando-se por cima dela na grama. Acariciando os cabelos ruivos dela e passando as mãos por toda a extensão lateral do corpo dela. Ousadamente sua mão foi parar embaixo da saia de Gina e viu ela responder a carícia arqueando os quadris para cima.

_São mãos e braços, _

_beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e laços._

- Draco... - ouviu-a sussurrar próxima ao seu ouvido. - Eu te amo. Nunca me deixe, está bem? Diz pra mim. Diz pra mim que você vai ficar comigo.

- Sempre, ruivinha. Sempre. - disse, acariciando a parte interna das coxas dela, sentindo-a cravar as unhas em suas costas.

- Você é meu, Draco? Você é meu? - gemeu ela, totalmente entregue.

- Eu sou todo seu. De corpo e alma, incondicionalmente.

- Isso é tudo o que eu precisava saber. - disse ela, começando a abrir os botões da camisa de Draco.

- Gina... - censurou ele, com a voz levemente rouca. - Você sabe que daqui há pouco eu não vou conseguir mais parar. Você sabe. Eu não... - parou no meio da frase ao sentir as mãos dela dentro de suas calças.

Draco prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e sentiu um gemido rouco brotar-lhe na garganta. Não se sentia mais tenso. Agora seu corpo estava quente, totalmente entregue ao desejo, a paixão e ao amor.

- Eu sei. E eu não quero que você pare. - sorriu ela, morota, tirando o resto da camisa e agarrando-se a ele com toda sua força. - Eu te amo e quero que você faça amor comigo.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou, ainda receoso mas completamente excitado.

- Sim. Eu quero aqui e agora, Draco. Eu preciso de você. - disse ela, num tom completamente embriagado e apaixonado.

O beijo avassalador. O corpo delicado e de curvas perfeitas. Os cabelos ruivos colados ao rosto. O sorriso malicioso e o corpo ardendo em desejo. Gina era a figura da perfeição. Tão menina e ao mesmo tempo tão mulher... Draco acariciou cada parte do corpo dela. Cada parte que havia para ele conhecer e ela fez o mesmo nele, levando-o a loucura. E então as mãos ficaram mais apressadas e ousadas. As carícias mais íntimas e intensas. Logo o ritmo estava tão rápido, quase impossível de agüentar. E quando o desejo se tornou dolorido, Draco esqueceu de tudo e deixou-se levar pelas sensações. Gina nua em seus braços em seu ritmo, completamente preenchida pelo seu amor. E Draco sabia que aquele era o melhor lugar que ele podia estar. Nenhum lugar nunca seria melhor do que aquele que ele tinha ao lado de Gina, com ela em seus braços totalmetne entregue e apaixonada.

- Eu também preciso de você, ruivinha. - foi o que disse, no auge do ato de amor. - Eu também preciso de você.

_Vem se esquenta em mim, vem se encosta em mim _

_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui _

_Pra te proteger, pra te ameaçar _

_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui_

_Pode ser melhor que aqui. _

Vestiram-se e cada um foi para sua Torre. Em menos de uma hora seria o grande jogo que Hogwarts inteira estava ansiando para jogar e assistir. E muitas coisas aconteceriam.

Oi, gente! Em primeiro de tudo quero pedir mil desculpas a vocês, ok? Eu sei que deveria ter postado muito antes mas simplesmente tinha idéias soltas e nada de inspiração para descrição e coisa e tal. Nada estava muito claro em minha cabeça. Aí tinha que estudar muito no fim do ano e chegou as férias. Hehehe. E a verdade é que eu fiquei muito envolvida com o meu novo blog e outras histórias vieram em minha cabeça mas nada que tivesse a ver com essa aqui. Por isso que fiquei tanto tempo longe do fanfiction. Espero que vocês me perdoem e acho que realmente a coisa vai engatar daqui por diante. Tenho apenas mais dois ou três capítulos frente e finalmente acaba... Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar. Pode ser um mês ou um ano. Vou ver como vai ser minhas idéias e as reviews. Se bem que não espero muito depois de todo esse atraso.

Realmente tentei fazer um capítulo grande e bom para compesar. Coloquei até o diário de Gina que não estava nos meus planos e a tão esperada noite de amor...hehehe.. Que eu ia segurar mais um pouco mas simplesmente não me contive porque achei que era o momento perfeito, antes do grande jogo de Draco. hehehe E aí, o que vocês acharam?

Próximo capítulo: O jogo acontece. Revelações. Brigas. FESTA! declarações... ;P

Dá pra ver que vai ter muito action, né? Já tã quase terminado então não vai demorar muito pra sair.

Um grande beijo pra vocês, leitoras e leitores!


	6. Um pedido de namoro parte VII

_Eu ainda estou em choque, tentando assimilar tudo o que aconteceu. A noite foi a melhor de todas e tudo graças a você. Mesmo o momento já tendo passado por mim eu não posso deixar de pensar no sentimento que ele trouxe consigo.  
Sinto vontade de sair por aí sem rumo ou apenas permanecer quieto no meu quarto. Virei um egoísta que não quer dividir com ninguém essa paixão que me consome por dentro. Essa paixão que me edifica, me modifica e me transforma. Essa paixão que me faz triste e feliz e me dá uma dor. Dor de saudade. Dor de desespero. Dor de perder.  
_

O clima tenso e ansioso no vestiário da Sonserina. O barulho lá fora. O capitão do time falando. Draco não escuta ninguém. Na sua mente só a uma pessoa: Ginevra Weasley. Flashes da tarde que passaram juntos e de como tudo foi tão perfeito. Claro que ele não era mais virgem e já havia tido algumas garotas. Mas nada havia se comparado a Gina. Ela fora absolutamente perfeita e uma sensação de bem estar o invadia por saber que ela havia sido seu primeiro. Um tanto quanto possessivo, ele sabia bem. Mas era bom sentir-se assim. Era bom saber que um elo os unia. Não só o do amor, mas como também um ato que simbolizava o amor deles.

Saiu do vestiário com sua vassoura na mão e tudo começou. As torcidas, as luzes, as vassouras voando, os jogadores treinando e se posicionando.

Draco inspirou fundo e sacudiu os ombros. Olhou pela arquibancada da Grifinória mas não encontrou sua ruiva. Onde ela estaria?

- Draco, dá uma olhada pro outro lado! - disse Blaize, já montado em sua vassoura.

E então Draco viu. Gina - juntamente de Mirela - na torcida da Sonserina. Ela sorria para ele e balançava uma bandeira verde e prata. Draco sorriu para ela também e sentiu vários olhares em cima dele. Não se importou. Nada mais importava. Gina jogou um beijo no ar, ele apanhou e guardou-o no coração. Logo ouviu o apito, viu as bolas voando e, o pomo. Tinha de se concentrar no pomo. Deu uma última olhada em Gina e saiu a caça da tão desejada minúscula bola de asas e dourada.

Duas horas depois o jogo ainda continuava. Por íncrivel que pudesse ser o Weasley estava se dando muito bem no gol e a Grifinória estava ganhando. Draco precisava achar aquele pomo. Precisava. Sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante e os olhos ávidos, procurando e procurando, ainda com mais vontade do que no começo. Olhou de relance para Potter e viu que ele já estava se cansando. Foi quando viu uma movimentação perto da arquibancada da Sonserina. Era o pomo e Potter não o havia visto. Draco acelerou sua vassoura e saiu mergulhando pelo meio do campo. Freiou e foi de encontro ao pomo. Pegou-o facilmente e quando enfim o apito soou finalizando o fim do jogo Draco parou com a sua vassoura na frente de Gina e disse:

- Pra você, ruivinha. - colocou o pomo na mão dela e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

- Eu disse que você ia conseguir, Draco. - sorriu ela e então, franzindo o cenho, acrescentou: - Estão todos olhando.

- Eu não ligo. - sussurrou ele, perto do ouvido da garota. - Você liga?

- Não. - riu-se ela. - Mas vamos ter muitas explicações a dar, Draco. Você sabe.

- Que seja agora, então. - e dizendo isso Draco voou até o meio do campo.

Alguns olhavam-o curiosos. Viu Weasley sendo segurado por Granger e Potter. Ele estava irritado. Ele havia visto tudo. Draco sorriu para ele, cinicamente. Não pode se conter. E então, tirando a varinha do bolso escreveu as seguintes palavras no em letras prateadas:

_Eu, Draco Malfoy, peço Ginevra Weasley em namoro. Eu te amo, ruivinha. Quer namorar comigo?_

Inspirou fundo. Pronto, agora estava feito e toda a escola sabia. E embora ele houvesse passado e repassado aquele momento em sua cabeça desde a noite passada. Parecia algo muito mais simples e fácil de ser feito, agora que ele havia terminado. Olhou para a arquibancada mas não viu Gina. Desceu de sua vassoura e nem cumprimentou direito os outros jogadores ou se deu ao trabalho de responder às perguntas de garotas intrometidas.

- GINA! - ela estava atrás das arquibancadas discutindo com o Weasley e nem escutou-o chegar.

- Rony... - murmurou ela, entre dentes. - Eu não quero saber o que você acha, entendeu? Foi exatamente por isso que eu não te contei que eu estava com o Draco. Você é muito infantil por se deixar levar por rixas familiriares. Além do mais, papai e mamãe sempre disseram que não tinham nada contra a família Malfoy e sim contra Lúcio Malfoy. E se você é idiota o suficiente pra continuar mesmo depois da guerra com essas rixas idiotas o problema não é meu, Ron. Eu pouco ligo pro que você pensa. Quem tem que dar ou não o conssentimento são nossos pais e não você. Agora se me dá licença, eu tenho uma festa de comemoração para ir hoje à noite.

- Com ele? - perguntou o Weasley com um fio de voz, após ter escutado poucas e boas.

- Sim, Ron: com Draco Malfoy.

- VOCÊ! - esbravejou Weasley, se aproximando de Draco como uma fera pronta para dar o bote.

- Weasley. - cumprimentou Draco com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você enfeitiçou a minha irmã, certo? Só pode ter sido isso...!

- Rony, para de dizer besteiras. - murmurou Granger para Weasley, mas Draco pode ouvi-la. - Você está fazendo papel de tolo.

- É, Ron. A Gina sabe o que faz da vida dela. - acrescentou Potter.

Draco ergueu uma sombrancelha. Potter, o ajudando? O mundo realmente dava voltas.

- Weasley, eu não quero brigas, ok? Eu só vim aqui para buscar Gina. Eu a amo e não há nada no mundo que vá me fazer desistir dela. Nem você, nem mais os cinco cabeças vermelhas que você chama de irmãos. Então, pode esquecendo. Acho melhor nós vivermos civilizadamente. Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim, mas não vamos deixar isso impedir a felicidade da ruivinha, certo? Tenho certeza que você não quer isso, porque eu não quero.

E dizendo isso Draco pegou Gina pela cintura e saiu dali.

- E não ouse nos seguir, Ron! - berrou Gina, dando uma última olhada para trás e dando uma piscadela cúmplice para Granger e Potter.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Draco.

- Harry e Mione já sabiam. Eles nos viram uma vez perto do lago mas esperaram até eu querer contar a eles.

- E eles não tem nada contra?

- Nada contra, nem a favor.

Ambos riram e continuaram andando de mãos dadas. Foram até a porta do vestiário da Sonserina onde Gina e Mirela ficaram esperando Draco e Zabini arrumarem-se. Então os quatro pegaram uma carruagem e encaminharam-se até a boate de Hosmeadge que estava pronta para receber os vencedores do jogo daquela noite e até mesmo os simpatizantes dos vencedores.

A boate estava lotada. A Sonserina inteira estava lá e alguns alunos de outras casas. Até mesmo alguns da Grifinória, com certeza os baladeiros de plantão. Na pista estava tocando uma música lenta. Um ritmo lento, mas convidativo. Draco não era muito de danças de dois, mas como poderia negar algo para aquela doçura de olhos cor de mel? Foram para pista.

O ritmo deles eram único. Como se só existisse os dois na pista de dança, nenhum outro casal importava. Um ritmo lento e sensual. Gina dançava com movimentos torturantes. O corpo encostando-se no de Draco constantemente.

- Assim eu não vou conseguir dançar, ruivinha... - sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido, e apertando-se contra ela mostrando o quanto estava excitado.

Gina apenas olhou-o e sorriu. Aproximou-se ainda mais e beijou-o sedutoramente nos lábios. Pele contra pele. Boca contra boca. As mãos passeando suavemente pelos corpos no ritmo da música. Línguas inquietas numa briga constante em meio aos círculos que ambos davam pela pista.

- Draco? - perguntou Gina, com a cabeça pendendo no ombro do loiro.

- Hmm? - murmurou ele, por entre os cabelos ruivos dela.

- Eu te amo.

- Vamos lá para fora.

Draco sentiu-se tenso novamente. Ainda não haviam conversado sobre o que havia acontecido ainda há pouco no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts. Talvez ela não tivesse visto ou talvez sim, mas não tivesse entendido o verdadeiro significado do que ele havia proposto.

Saíram da boate e seguiram a pé por uma rua escura até chegar ao fim dela. Entraram em um jardim desconhecido. Era um jardim que pertencia a família Malfoy. Era pequeno e um pouco escuro, poucas luzes iluminavam o local. Havia narcisos de todas as cores para todos os lados e um lago logo mais adiante com um banco em sua margem.

- É lindo, Draco. Como você o descobriu?

- Meu pai mandou fazer para minha mãe quando ele tinha a nossa idade. Ele trouxe ela aqui logo após um jogo de quadribol da Sonserina, eles haviam perdido e minha mãe estranhou o porquê ele não estava triste com isso. - sorriu Draco, lembrando do olhar sonhador com que sua mãe contava aquela história. Apesar de tudo o que o crápula do seu pai a havia feito passar, ela ainda o amava do fundo do seu coração. - E então, eles se sentaram naquele banco ali... - continou ele, fazendo Gina sentar em seu colo no banco. - E ele a pediu em namoro.

Draco beijou-a carinhosamente nos lábios e sorriu.

- Sobre hoje cedo... - começou ele. Era muito difícil dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta. Havia treinado no espelho, treinado mentalmente no caminho para o jardim, mas nada do que ele pensava parecia ser o bastante para motras o quanto ele se importava com aquela ruivinha e precisava dela permanentemente em sua vida. Beijou-a no pescoço na falta de palavras para começar e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela interrompeu-o:

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo, sabe? - disse, olhando-o carinhosamente. - Eu posso lidar com meus irmãos e meus pais também e...

- Gina. - disse ele, segurando o rosto delicado entre as duas mãos. - O que mais eu tenho que te dizer para provar que eu realmente quero namorar com você, ruivinha?

- Você realmente quer? - perguntou ela, receosa.

Draco riu. E então olhou profundamente nos olhos. Amava tanto aquela criatura de pele alva, rosto delicado. Amava até mesmo aquela graciosa pintinha que ela tinha na bochecha esquerda. Precisava muito dela. Era para ela que ele vivia agora. Era para ela que ele havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor e era para ela que ele iria continuar vivendo, para sempre. Muitos poderiam dizer que era apenas um amor adolescente ou talvez o primeiro amor. Mas não. Malfoys não amavam e se agora Draco sentia isso dentro de si, era porque era real e porque seria para sempre. Ele não tinha dúvidas disso.

- Eu te amo. Eu te quero. Eu preciso de você. - e dizendo isso beijou-a calmamente e acariciando a extesão de suas costas. - Você aceita?

- Era o que eu mais queria no mundo. - sorriu ela deixando uma lágrima correr por sua face. Draco achou graça do sentimentalismo dela, mas também se sentiu muito lisonjeado.

- Você me ama? - perguntou ele, por entre os cabelos dela.

- Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração, Draco Malfoy. - disse, beijando-o apaixonadamente. - E você, me ama?

- Mais do que eu achei que fosse capaz de amar uma pessoa.

- Então prova. Prova que me ama tanto quanto você diz. - sussurrou ela em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- Eu não sei se você vai aceitar a maneira como eu quero te provar o meu amor... - disse ele.

- Tente. - rebateu ela, em resposta.

- Faz amor comigo. Faz amor comigo aqui e agora. - suplicou ele, com a voz rouca.

A garota não respondeu. Olhou-o e apenas sorriu, maliciosamente. Não haveria uma resposta melhor. Draco pegou-a pela mão e os dois caíram na grama. Draco puxou-a para cima de si e guiou as mãos dela para suas calças.

- Viu o que você faz comigo, ruivinha? - gemeu ele rouco ao sentir as mãos dela tirando o seu cinto.

Deixou as mãos passearem pelas costas dela e beijou-a intensamente. Um beijo cheio de promessas. Promessas completamente tentadoras. Gina agarrou-se a ele e deixou-o tirar seus vestido. Ambos olharam-se com muita paixão e renderam-se ao seu amor, completamente apaixonados e felizes. Nada poderia destruir aquilo. Nada.

26/01/06O dia amanhacera nublado e chuvoso. Talvez pressentindo que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Ao menos Draco estava com essa sensação desde que recebera o convite do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley para passar o final de semana na Toca. Ir à toca em um final de semana não era um programa que ele ansiava por ter, na realidade. Mas, ele mesmo insistira para fazer isso, queria conhecer os pais de Gina assim como ela havia ido de bom grado conhecer a sua mãe. Não havia nenhum dos seis Weasley cabeça de fogo na casa. Os gêmeos estavam trabalhando, assim como os outros três mais velhos e o Weasley estressada estava na casa de Granger juntamente com Potter, ao menos era o que Gina dissera a ele.

A ruivinha ainda dormia tranqüilamente escontada em seu ombro enquanto a carruagem andava. Draco acariciava seus cabelos e observavva a paisagem do lado de fora. Nada muito excitante, mas qualquer coisa ao lado de Gina fazia valer à pena.

Chegaram quase ao meio-dia, a Sra. Weasley encontrava-se no jardim, provavelmente plantando alguma coisa e o Sr. Weasley lia o Profeta Diário sentado em uma das cadeiras da varanda. Ambos conversaam alegremente e quando viram a carruagem caminharam até ela, sorridentes.

Draco respirou gundo e preparou o melhor de seus sorrisos. Era hora de mostrar aos pais de Gina que mereceria ficar com ela e a faria a garota mais feliz do mundo.

**Diário de Ginevra Weasley**

_Estou muito feliz mesmo. As coisas saíram exatamente como o planejado. Para falar a verdade, as coisas saíram até melhor do que o planejado. Eu estou muito feliz. Acho que a qualquer momento posso transbordar de tanta felicidade. Eu e Draco fizemos amor pela primeira vez ontem (e a segunda também). A Sonserina ganhou o jogo e mesmo que isso implique em a Grifinória não ganhar a Taça das casas, eu estou muito feliz. Afinal, o MEU NAMORADO conseguiu pegar o pomo e dedicou-o a mim. Isso mesmo, MEU NAMORADO. Não é estranho dizer isso e nem muito diferente. Não como eu pensei que fosse. Talvez porque o meu relacionamento com o Draco já fosse praticamente um namoro, só faltava a oficialização mesmo. Estou nas nuvens. Realmente estou. _

_Draco foi muito carinhoso comigo e eu realmente gostei de ter perdido minha virgindade com ele. Acho que não haveria pessoa melhor. Pode parecer piegas o que eu vou dizer, mas acho que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado de Draco. Sei que muitos vão dizer que é besteira e que tenho toda a minha vida pela frente. Talvez eu e Draco nos separemos por alguma peça do destino, mas sei que no final estaremos juntos novamente. O amor que temos um pelo o outro é o tipo de amor que dura a vida toda. Ao menos é o que eu penso e sinto. _

_Minha mãe me puxou para um canto hoje na cozinha e me disse: 'Gina, acho que você escolheu muito bem minha filha. Draco é realmente um menino encatador e extremamente educado.' Essas foram as suas palavras e eu nunca me senti tão feliz. Quando voltei a sala Draco e meu pai conversavam animadamente sobre artefatos trouxas. Isso serviu para ganhar o coração dele. Sei que Draco não é ligado em trouxas e fez isso apenas para ganhar a simpatia do meu pai. Ele fez isso por mim. Achei extremamente romântico e atencioso da parte dele. O que eu posso dizer? Eu realmente tenho muita sorte. _

_Espere um instante...estou sentido uma dor no meu peito, não sei exatamente o que é..._

_Agora está começando a doer o resto do corpo e uma dor indescritível em minha cabeça. São os pesadelos querendo vir, eu sei que são...Mas não entendo o porquê! Não estou emocionalmente estressada nem nada do tipo. Não consigo entender...E agora a voz DELE está ressonando na minha cabeça e...AHHHHH!_

Molly estava na cozinha e Arthur e Draco conversavam animadamente quando ouviram os gritos vindos do quarto de Gina, chegaram lá em cima e viram Gina desmaiada no chão. Flashes daquele fatídico dia no lago vieram a cabeça de Draco. Ele sabia que situação era aquela, eram os 'pesadelos'. Draco sentiu que era a hora, precisava falar toda a verdade para eles. E não havia tempo a perder.

- Sr. e Sra. Weasley, eu tenho uma coisa para falar para vocês, mas antes acho melhor os senhores chamarem um médico.

- O médico já está atentendo Gina e Molly está com ela. O que você queria nos dizer, Draco? - perguntou Arthut Weasley com um semblante muito preocupado.

- Gina tem uma certa 'doença' que é como ela chama...- começou ele.

Meia hora depois Arthur e Molly já estavam a pares de tudo e muito preocupados. Molly chorava compulsivamente e Arthur estava quieto, pensando. O médico já havia ido embora, havia feito Gina não sentir mais dor, porém fora isso não havia nada que pudesse fazer, pois não sabia do que se tratava. Iria pesquisar a respeito. Nisso, os três escutam batidas na porta da frente: era Narcisa. Draco havia ligado para ela para contar o ocorrido, mas não imagina que ela viria até A Toca.

- Boa noite a todos. - sorriu ela, compreensivamente. - Draco, eu preciso falar com você. Agora.

Oi, gente!

Estou triste, só recebi dois reviews! ;

Está tão ruim assim?

Bom, falando do capítulo... acelerei um pouco as coisas porque eu não estava mais com inspiração para essa fic... acho que fics compridas não são comigo...Esse é o penúltimo cap e o último já está pronto. Vou postá-lo dia 13 de fevereiro quando voltarei da praia para o início das minhas aulas.

Bom, para quem está lendo espero que tenham gostado.

Anna Lennox: Que bom que você gostou, menina! Eu queria fazer algo bem cute mesmo... Porque eu simplesmente acho que o Draco é fofix mas apenas tenta não demonstrar isso porque acha que é fraqueza.. hihihih

E eu adorei o seu review! Obrigada mesmo! Mil beijos para você!

Rafinha M. Potter: Não fui engolida pelo buraco negro não! heuehiuehuie Fui engolida pelo buraco chamado falta de inspiração e outro chamado sumiço por causa dos estudos e depois férias! heuheiheuiheih Estou envergonhada de mim mesma uu Ficou legal minha NC? Eu nem sabia que fiz uma parte NC. ahuahiauah Porque eu sempre faço umas coisas desse tipo nas minhas fics, to tentando aprender sabe? Porque eu sou mto mente aberta e quero aprender o máximo possível... ehuehieuheihieuh E aí, tentei né...E que bom que você achou uma boa hora..

krããã.. queria saber escrever q nem vc, guria! Adoro suas fics! E aí está o outro cap.. nem demorou tanto assim né? ;P

E aí, você acha que tenho futuro em NCS? ehuehieuhiehe

Beijos para você!


	7. Um pedido de namoro parte VIII

Draco estava sentado no gabinete de Arthur Weasley com a cabeça entre as pernas. Ficara ali a noite toda pensando. A família toda de Gina já se encontrava no andar logo abaixo de onde ele se encontrava. Narcisa já havia explicado a situação a ele, e todos estavam receosos, assim como o próprio loiro. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Seu pai pouco antes de fazer o último ataque revelou-me que o Lord já havia planejado tomar o corpo de Gina caso alguma coisa lhe ocorresse. Gina é a segunda pessoa com quem o Lord possui um elo muito forte e além do mais, é mais frágil que Harry. Esses pesadelos que ela tem são devido ao Lord estar tentando penetrar em sua mente e roubar o seu corpo para ressurgir. - disse a mãe. - Como seu pai era o braço direito do Lord o mesmo contou tudo a ele. Lúcio estava arrependido, meu filho. Eu sei que estava. Agora eu sei. Ele fez uma poção para Gina, a poção é tão poderosa que vai conseguir eliminar qualquer resquício do elo entre ela e Voldemort. Eu não quis lhe dizer antes porque achei que era algum truque do Lúcio para matar a sua namorada, mas não. Ele queria se redimir com você, Draco. Ele realmente queria.

E dizendo isso ela saiu do gabinete o deixando ali sozinho em seus pensamentos. Draco não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Olhou para o vidro em suas mãos. Será que Lúcio realmente queria se redimir com ele? Será que o pai finalmente havia o aceitado do jeito que era e queria dar sua 'benção' quanto ao namoro com Gina? Draco não sabia o que fazer e se sentia completamente perdido. E foi então que viu uma carta que havia sido colocada no laço que prendia o vidro. Com certeza estava sobre o efeito diminutivo, agitando a varinha Draco abriu a carta.

_27/01/06Draco, _

_Em primeiro de tudo eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por todos os danos que lhe causei. Sinto muito não ter sido o pai que você merecia. Na realidade, eu sei que não fui um bom pai. E muito menos um bom marido. Falhei com todas as minhas obrigações que deveriam ter sido um prazer para mim. Falhei em manter uma família não em aparência e sim uma família de amor. E sei muito bem disso. _

_Fui um homem muito ganancioso tentando pegar mais do que minhas mãos podiam carregar e foi exatamente por essa razão que parti para o lado das trevas. E hoje eu sei que não valeu à pena e me arrependo muito por ter tomado o caminho errado. _

_Eu sei que provavelmente você nunca irá me perdoar, mas mesmo assim eu peço seu perdão ou que pelo menos tente me compreender. Tente - por mais que seja algo fora de cogitação - entender os meus motivos. O porquê de eu ter me tornado a pessoa que me tornei. _

_Eu nem sempre fui assim, como você acha que eu sou. E pelo que eu pude perceber você se tornou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria que você fosse. Porque agora eu percebi que não vale à pena jogar nossos príncipios e valores no lixo para conseguir o que se quer. Agradeço a essa menina com quem você está agora, Ginevra Weasley. Se ela conseguiu não só fazer brotar amor em seu coração (como um dia Narcisa conseguiu fazer isso em mim) e também conseguiu tornar você uma pessoa melhor (como Narcisa também conseguiu, embora eu não tenha tido o mesmo senso que você e continuar nos trilhos) eu tenho de lhe dizer que você escolheu a pessoa certa para passar os momentos bons e ruins._

_Filho, embora eu não tenha o direito de fazer com que você me chame de pai, eu quero que saibas que te amei muito quando vivo (porque provavelmente quando você estiver lendo essa carta eu já não estarei mais vivo) e provavelmente ainda amo agora, quando morto. E espero que um dia nós voltemos a nos encontrar e conversa, como pai e filho. Como deveria ter sido... _

_Eu fui e ainda estou sendo um covarde porque não tenho coragem de sair do lado do Lord das Trevas e tudo o que posso fazer agora é te dar um ajudinha. E prometo que este não é nenhum truque, como sei que você está pensando. _

_Quero lhe dizer também que por mais que você negue, puxou muito a mim. E embora eu não tenha usado meu bom senso, eu sei que você fará a escolha certa. Por afinal, você também puxou muito a sua mãe. _

_Eu a fiz feliz, durante algum tempo. Disso eu tenho certeza. Só lamento não o ter feito feliz, Draco. Espero com os meus mais profundos sentimentos que você faça a escolha certa e deixe essa menina que tomou o seu coração fazê-lo feliz, como um dia eu tive a chance e não aproveitei. _

_Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, sabe?_

_Eu sinto muito por tudo, meu filho. _

_Com todo amor do mundo, _

_Lúcio Malfoy. _

_Não esqueça disso. _

Draco sentiu atordoado e precisou levantar-se um pouco. Não podia estar acontecendo isso. Lúcio Malfoy dizendo que o amava, tinha orgulho dele e ainda por cima pedia perdão? O mundo realmente estava de cabeça pra baixo. Tanto tempo ele e seu pai perderam...

- Só mesmo morto para dizer coisas gentis... - murmurou Draco sentindo as primeiras lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

Ele sentia falta do pai. Ele sentia falta de todas as coisas que eles poderiam ter feito juntos. Snetia falta de pode ver o pai e a mãe felizes, como só havia visto quando ainda era muito pequeno. Ele tinha ódio de Voldemort. Tinha um ódio tão grande e só agora entendia como Harry Potter se sentia. Voldemort havia matado o seu pai muito antes de Lúcio ser considerado como alguém morto. Voldemort havia destruído sua família, mas não deixaria ele voltar e destruir o que restava dela, muito menos a família que ainda estava por vir.

E pela primeira vez Draco se sentiu ligado ao pai. Ligado como nunca imaginou que pudesse ser. Lúcio Malfoy o havia dado um conselho e um conselho muito bom, por sinal.

Abriu a porta do escritório e desceu até a sala de estar. Todos os homens da casa se encontravam lá.

- E então? - perguntou Arthur Weasley ao vê-lo no pé da escada.

E antes que Draco pudesse dar qualquer resposta, Ron Weasley adiantou-se e disse:

- Agora sabemos...Eu sei...bem...que você realmente se importa com a minha irmã senão não teria olheiras nos olhos e nem estaria aqui ao lado dela quando ela mais precisa...Obrigada, Malfoy.

- Pode me chamar de Draco, Weasley.

- Eu sou Rony.

Ambos trocaram apertos de mão.

- Draco. - chamou Arthur. - Queremos que saiba que a decisão é sua. É algo entre o seu pai e você...e..

- Eu já tomei a decisão, Sr. Weasley.

Todos voltaram seus olhares a Draco. O loiro suspirou fundo e disse de uma só vez sem nem pensar duas vezes:

- Eu vou dar a poção a ela.

Ninguém sequer chegou a questionar. Draco se sentiu bem com isso, porque finalmente parecia que estavam confiando nele. Confiando a vida da única filha e irmã deles. Isso era um tipo de confiança que não havia dinheiro que poderia pagar. Confiança...um algo que Draco aprendera que não se podia comprar. Ele sentiu-se abrigado e acolhido por uma família que nem sequer era sua, mas estava parecendo que poderia ser. Todos juntos subindo as escadas até o quarto de Gina. Tensos, receosos, preocupados...mas unidos.

Gina tinha uma aparência pálida. Ela estava fraca, muito fraca. Era como se sua vida estivesse sendo arrancada. O sangue sendo puxado de suas veias. Draco sentiu um aperto no peito. A vida dela dependia dele agora, seria a maior prova de amor que ele poderia algum dia dar a ela. Tinha de fazer ela viver novamente...

Ninguém respirou quando Draco abriu a poção e fez Gina bebê-la toda. Esperaram e esperam.

- Talvez leve algum tempo para fazer efeito, filho. - murmurou Narcisa dando leves tapinhas no ombro do loiro.

Molly apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava transtornada.

Uma hora de passou. Duas horas...Todos ali em espectativa. Três horas e deram tudo por perdido.

Draco sentiu uma fúria tomar conta do seu corpo. Mais um truque de Lúcio? Só podia ser. Nenhuma poção demorava tanto tempo para fazer efeito!

- Talvez falte alguma coisa... - opinou Potter.

Draco pensou em socá-lo, mas ele poderia estar certo. Mas não fazia idéia de que poderia estar faltando...

- Gina... - sussurrou Draco, ajoelhado do lado da cama da garota. - Ruivinha... você pode me escutar? Sim, eu sei que pode. - suspirou fundo e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos platinados. - Eu te amo tanto, pequena. Você não pode simplesmente me deixar, entende? Você é a única coisa que eu tenho que faz sentido. Você sempre me deu todo o seu amor e carinho e me mostrou o caminho certo. Quem vai me levar para algum lugar melhor se não for você, ruivinha? Você já passou por tanta coisa por mim... e eu passo a minha vida inteira sofrendo se isso for preciso só pra te ter aqui comigo. Eu não me importo. Eu não me importo em passar noites inteira em claro se você ficar doente ou te levar pra ver filmes trouxas se você quiser...Eu até aceito os desaforos dos seus irmãos e desisto do meu dinheiro. Eu não me importo, Gina. Me diz, por Melin, o que você precisa que eu faça pra abrir esses olhos, que eu faço! Eu nunca disse que seria ao contrário! - Draco sentiu suas lágrimas se transfomarem em prantos e soluços. E por íncrivel que pudesse ser ele não se importava em chorar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas que ele mal conheciam e que até pouco tempo o odiavam. Nada importava mais. Ele só queria Gina ao lado dele...Ele precisava disso. Era só o que importava. - Eu sinto muito por ter sido tão indeciso e ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber o que eu tinha do meu lado. Só não me fala que é tarde demais, Gina...Só não me fala isso...Porque se você disser...Ruivinha, eu não vivo sem você...eu não...

Draco respirou fundo e viu Narcisa sentar-se ao seu lado e acalmá-lo, abraçando-o. Há quanto tempo ela não fazia isso? Desde que Lúcio a havia proibido.

- Draco, fica calmo, filho.

- É minha culpa, mãe. É minha culpa. Se eu pudesse... se eu..

- Não é sua culpa, rapaz. - disse Molly, que até então se encontrara calada. - Você a ama muito mas não é por causa disso que você tem de conseguir fazer tudo por ela. - sorriu, fracamente.

- Se eu pudesse eu trocaria de lugar com ela. Eu amo tanto ela...

E então como num estalar ele lembrou-se do final da carta do pai.

_Com todo o amor do mundo...Nunca se esqueça disso. _

Não, ele não esqueceria. Sorriu. Talvez seu pai não fosse o pior homem da face da Terra, afinal.

- Eu amo ela com todo o amor do mundo. - e dizendo isso beijou-a nos lábios, suavemente.

Todos calaram-se observando a cena, apreensivos e ansiosos. E como num passe de mágica, Gina abriu os olhos sorrindo para Draco.

- Olá, Bela Adormecida.

- Olá, príncipe.

Ambos olharam-se por uns segundos e Gina disse:

- Sabe... eu escutei tudo o que você me disse, eu só não conseguia lhe responder...Eu te amo, Draco. E você me amar de volta é a melhor prova de amor que você poderia algum dia me dar.

E o beijo veio, novamente. Aquele beijo tenso, intenso, suave, delicado, selvagem, amoroso, cheio de desejo, paixão e amor. Todos os sentimentos e sensações que um beijo de UM PEDIDO DE NAMORO deve ter.

**FIM! (:**

Então gente...! Aqui está o último cap da fic..

Eu já tinha feito, mas com o começo das aulas e depois viajei no carnaval...

Aí não deu tempo de postar. SINTO MUITO MESMO!

Bom, a fic ficou bem rápida e não era nada do que eu tinha imaginado, eu ia fazer algo beeeem longo, mas não consegui...

Mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem.

Um grande beeeeijo a todas que acompanharam essa fic! ;D

E espero que vocês acompanhem as outras também hein?

Já tem várias novas...

Os opostos se distraem

Início inesperado, meio atrapalhado, fim só se ler a fic vai saber

Amor & Cerveja Amanteigada...

Confiram e vejam o que acham!

beeeijo...!


End file.
